Total Drama: El regreso
by Ant-Kaky
Summary: ¿Una historia que continúa después de dos años? ¡WOOOOOOH! Nah en serio. Este es un aviso, por favor, quienes estén interesados pasen a verlo, no es necesario que sepas de esta serie :3
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction y espero que sea bien recibida por todos ustedes amantes de los...¡realitys shows! Así que haré un modo de fic interactivo que a mi me encanta y que fue de los primeros en los que participe, ¡vengan los datos!

Nombre:

Genero:

Edad:

Apodo: (opcional)

Orientación sexual:

Estereotipo:

Personalidad:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Miedos y fobias:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Ropa normal:

Aliados iniciales: (Solamente poner si tienen un amigo activo en la competencia que entro con el personaje)

Amigos:

Enemigos:

¿Pareja?: (Opcional)

¿Datos extras?: (Opcional)

Audición: (Opcional)

* * *

¡Ahora las reglas!

Solamente pueden mandar dos personajes por autor

Los datos pueden ser enviados por PM o por review

**LOS PERSONAJES MAS ORIGINALES TENDRÁN MAS PROTAGONISMO EN LA** **HISTORIA **

El limite sera de 10-20 concursantes, dependiendo de cuantos entren

La lista final de convocados sera puesta antes de la actualización

Okey, es solo el inicio, tranquilos que esto se pondrá bueno, ¡adiós!


	2. Lista final de convocados

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Soy Lukario! Y estoy de regreso ahora para dar la lista final de convocados, espero que sus personajes estén aquí, les presentare el nombre, edad, y estereotipo, después de eso ustedes podrán ya hacer sus apuestas y sus amigos para esta competencia, ¡vamos al lió!_

**Hombres**

Sewell Cred/El skater totalmente idiota/ 19 Años

Dylan O'Conner/El fiestero/ 17 Años

Andres Anaya/El optimista distraído/ 17 Años

Ezra 'Deschanel'/El gótico/ 17 Años

Sebastián Raven/El chico de la calle/ 15 Años

Oliver/ El irritante/ 19 Años

Andrew/ El hiperactivo/ 19 Años

Jose Corona/ El carismático/ 20 Años

Uriel Davila/ El gracioso Troll de primera/ 20 Años

Hugo Rocket/ El salvaje/ 19 Años

**Mujeres**

Kiara Tennyson/La chica corazón de hielo/ 16 Años

Dalila Kensington/La chica que parece extrovertida( pero en realidad es muy tímida)/ 15 Años

Ashley Anderson/ La atleta/ 17 Años

Cybil Lecter/ La hermana mayor y sabia/ 16 Años

Florence Atkinson/ La chica inocente/ 15 Años

Genevieve Black/ La otaku/ 15 Años

Trisha Scarlet/ La indefensa de buen corazón/ 16 Años

Serena Milton/ La nueva reina del drama/ 16 Años

Catalina/ La rebelde estratega/ 16 Años

Antonia Luna Juliard/ La chica friki simpática/ 17 Años

_Y esos fueron los convocados finales a la historia, si alguno de sus personajes no apareció fue por que sus datos estaban incompletos o por que no recibí su solicitud de entrada, por cierto, antes que nada quiero que darle reconocimiento a mi yisus_ **Sable**_** 343** por que gracias a el, quien es un Beta-Reader muy bueno, se los recomiendo encarecidamente, es el que esta aportando su ayuda en la historia y creo que no seria nada justo sino le doy reconocimiento en el fic, solamente quería decir eso, muy bien, hagan sus apuestas, ¡que esto empieza, en el siguiente capitulo!_


	3. ¡Presentando los fichajes!

La cámara enfocaba un hermoso paisaje; un bosque montañoso, lleno de ríos, lagos y sobre todo, animales

"Erase una vez, una isla, llena de todo lo que la madre naturaleza nos podía ofrecer...osos, pájaros, suricatas...bueno, suricatas no, pero si lleno de una extensa fauna y flora. Tomada como la reserva natural numero uno en toda Canadá.

Un día, los turistas dejaron de visitar dicha isla, y la economía comenzó a caer de forma abrupta. Primero, la isla se convirtió en un campamento, el campamento wawanakua, pero tuvo la misma desdicha. Luego, un empresario famoso compro la isla, lo único que se sabia es que los animales terminaron comiendo desechos radiactivos...

Todo era triste...hasta que un famoso productor, tuvo la mejor idea que incluso hubiese dejado a la idea de un chaleco antibalas hecho de nokias como una idea de retrasado mental: Utilizar la isla...¡para un reality show!"

La cámara mostraba como el paisaje era solo de una foto vieja, luego mostró como en realidad era la isla, en una toma frontal mostrando unas cabañas hechas de madera. Las dos cabañas de madera comenzaron a temblar y finalmente se derrumbaron.

"La isla ya fue utilizada para dos realitys shows, y a quedado devastada por los incautos concursantes, quedando inservible, pero..."

Se ve como unas excavadoras retiraban los escombros de las cabañas, a continuación, dos helicópteros soltaron dos nuevas cabañas, reemplazando las anteriores

"Un nuevo reality show se acerca, y mientras que se realizan los últimos cambios..."

La cámara enfoca a nuestro narrador, quien era ni mas ni menos que Chris Mclane, quien estaba en el muelle

-¡Nosotros daremos la bienvenida! Los saludo desde algún lugar de Toronto, Canadá, yo soy Chris Mclane y este es una nueva temporada de ¡Isla del Drama: El regreso!

Alza los brazos haciendo enfaxis en la palabra mientras que se mostraba en vista de águila toda la isla

\- Pero_,_ en esta temporada no tendremos los mismos concursantes gastados de siempre, ¡no señores!, ahora tendremos un nuevo elenco de concursantes, quienes fueron especialmente elegidos por nuestro grupo de expertos capacitados...

" Se muestra un escenario donde había un escenario y una mesa de jueces, donde habían tres jueces

¿Muy bien, cuantos participantes son?-le pregunta uno a otro-.

-mira una lista- Emm, 1006 concursantes...

Uno de ellos escupe el café que apenas iba a tomar

\- Oh...diablos

Los tres se quedaron en silencio

-¿Por que no mejor solo elegimos a los primeros 20 y ya?

\- Buena idea

\- ¡Genial idea!

Los tres chocan puños"

Un helicóptero recogió al ultimo trabajador y comenzó a irse

\- Muy bien, acaban de terminar las renovaciones, demos un tour por ellas

Chris caminaba por enfrente de las cabañas

Aquí es donde descansaran nuestros competidores después de cada competencia,por suerte para los participantes estas cabañas han sido modificadas con camas mas amplias...gracias a que Courtney gano una demanda sobre este tema...-murmura lo ultimo-.

Ahora, Chris caminaba por La Fogata

En este lugar, se realizaran las ceremonias de eliminación cada vez que un equipo pierda un desafió, en este lugar no se realizo ningún cambio-se recarga sobre un buzón de jardín- Exceptuando este, en el cual, los concursantes pondrán los papeles donde pondrán el nombre de quien quiere que salga de la competencia, con un toque a hogareño y de perdedor...-suspira- ¡Aun huele a pasto recién cortado!

En otra toma, mostraba a Chris dentro de un baño portátil

_Confesionario_

Aquí los competidores podrán hacer cualquier comentario sobre algo de la competencia o de lo que ellos quieran...-se tapa la nariz- ¡Oh! ¡¿Quien creeyo que este era en realidad un baño portátil?!

_Fin del confesionario_

De nuevo Chris se hallaba en el muelle

Después de haber dado este pequeño tour, ¡comencemos a presentar al nuevo elenco!-se escucha el claxon de un yate a lo cerca- ¡Y ahí vienen!

Un yate de lujo se detuvo al lado del muelle, un hombre, de joven edad, alto, complexión atlética (fuerte), de tez clara (no pálida), ojos color gris, pelo negro un poco largo y una ligera barba en el rostro que vestía una bermuda color verde, tenis blancos, sudadera azul rey de capucha abierta mostrando una playera negra con el símbolo "#" color gris comenzó a bajar del yate

Demosle la bienvenida al primero en bajar, ¡Sewell Cred!

¡Así es, yo soy Sewell Cred!-repitió el joven orgulloso mientras que se señalaba así mismo-.

-¿Algún comentario antes de pasar con el siguiente competidor?

\- Por supuesto, quería decir que...

Y ahí viene bajando nuestra siguiente competidora-le ignora-.

\- ¡Pero no e dicho nada aun!

Del yate bajaba una mujer de joven edad, de cabello negro ondulado hasta la cadera, ojos grises azulado, tez blanca, alta, de buen cuerpo y con una mirada profunda y misteriosa que vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas, minifalda negra, guantes sin dedos negros y botas negras

-Demosle la bienvenida a Kiara Tennyson

¿En esa mierd* vamos a vivir?-pregunta señalando la cabaña-.

\- Oye, la acaban de re modelar, ¿como te puedes quejar de ellas?

A mi me parecen muy acogedoras-comenta Sewell-.

\- Esperaba algo mejor, pero conociendo como es este programa con la gente, no me sorprende

-Me sorprende que seas prima de Duncan, eres mas...no, son iguales

Mientras que conversaban, bajaba del yate un hombre de joven edad que media al parecer 1.76 m de estatura, ojos color miel, piel poco moreno, cabello castaño-obscuro, delgado, que vestía una pantalonera negra, camisa azul fuerte y tennis negros

-lo mira- Oh si, claro-se aclara la garganta- ¡Demosle la bienvenida a Andres Anaya!

¡Si! ¡Aun no puedo creer que este aquí! ¡Esto sera genial!- dice Andres con optimismo-.

No eres el único viejo-menciona Sewell-.

¿Y tu maleta Andres?-pregunta Chris-.

\- ¿Mi maleta?

\- Así es

\- ¿Tenia que traer una?

\- No, pero como no dejaste tu equipaje en el otro barco de equipaje, si tenias que traerla

\- ¡¿Teníamos que dejarlas en otro barco?!

\- Si, tenias, pero creo que ahora no tendrás equipaje

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Del yate bajaba un hombre, de joven edad, moreno, de estatura mediana, cabello corto en peinado "moja" color negro y ojos de igual color, de complexión atlética que vestía una playera estilo polo de la selección de Inglaterra, unos pantalones negros y tennis blancos, llevaba una maleta en sus manos y veía como Sewell le daba palmadas en la espalda a Andres, quien se notaba angustiado

Ahora, le damos la bienvenida a Jose Corona

Oye, amigo-llama la atención de Andres- Ten-le da la maleta-.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es esto?

\- Tu maleta, me pediste que te la bajara por que querías hacer "una entrada triunfal"

Oh, si es cierto...-se rasca la nuca- y yo pensé que la había olvidado-ríe nerviosamente-.

Esa camisa es de la selección de Inglaterra, ¿no?-pregunta Sewell-.

-asiente- Así es

\- ¿Que liga de fútbol te gusta mas?

\- La premier league, es la mas competitiva a comparación de la liga española

\- Oye, ¡también pienso lo mismo!

Los dos comenzaron a conversar

-¿Acaso soy la única mujer en la competencia?

Por supuesto que no-afirmo Chris- ¡Ahora, que bajen dos mujeres!

Del yate bajo una mujer de joven edad, albina, con ojos de color verde agua, de piel pálida, usaba un lazo negro en el cabello que usaba como cintillo que vestía un vestido corto de color celeste, un collar con un medallón de oro y sandalias con taco chino negras. Luego bajo una mujer de joven edad de apariencia asiática, pelo liso y negro, con mechas moradas, con el pelo tomado de una coleta, quien vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas, encima de esta una sudadera azul, jeans gastados y botas ugh negras

\- ¡Ellas son Florence Atkinson y Genevieve Black! ¡Las hermanastras!

Hola-saludo Florence amablemente a los demás-.

Sewell y Jose seguían perdidos en su interesante conversación, ignorando a Florence

Déjalos hermana, ya sabes como son los hombres cuando hablan de fútbol-la consoló Black-.

\- Oh si, claro...¡hola!

Hola-la saludo Andres-.

Ah si, hola-saludo indiferente Kiara-.

Que groseros son en esta competencia-murmuro Black-.

¡Pero si yo te salude!-protesto Andres-.

Del yate, ahora se asomaba un hombre, de joven edad, alto, moreno, de complexión delgada, con el cabello corto de color negro y ojos de igual color quien vestía una camisa blanca que tenia unas palabras en medio, que decía "No me juzgues, soy pro", unos pantalones azul oscuro y tennis converse de color verde

-Que comience la fiesta...

El hombre se coloco unos lentes negros y tambien se coloco su gorra (de pokemon) al revés mientras que bajaba del yate

\- ¡Y aquí viene, Uriel Davila!

-Supongo que ustedes son la competencia, ¿no?

¿Te gusta pokemon?- pregunta Black con cierta emoción-.

-Como a todo niño con infancia

\- Wow, ¡tu si sabes!

\- ¿Otaku?

\- Si

\- A la, que pro, hablaremos luego, ¿si?

-Okey

Buen estilo bro-alago Andres-.

Puro SWAG hermano, espera-mira a Jose- ¿Inglaterra? ¿En serio?

-Así es, ¿por que?

\- Prefiero España

\- ¿Y que liga te gusta?

\- Española, es la mejor que hay

Apuesto que le vas al barca-supuso Sewell-.

\- Así es

-Pero no es la mejor liga, ahí solo ganan Real Madrid y Barca, en la liga inglesa...

\- Bla bla bla bla, es la mejor y punto

\- ¡Oh vamos!

Los tres comenzaron a discutir

Los hombres y su fútbol...-comento Kiara cruzada de brazos-.

Oye, yo no estoy hablando de fútbol como ellos, ¿por que me incluyes en eso?-protesto Andres-.

\- Es solo generalización, no te alteres

Del yate bajaba una mujer, de joven edad, de tez blanca, ojos celestes, pelo naranja largo hasta la espalda con un fleco hacia la derecha que le cubre parte de su ojo, apariencia delicada, que vestía una chaqueta deportiva celeste con detalles blancos entre abierta, dejando ver una blusa blanca, pantalones jeans azul fuerte y unos tennis blancos deportivos

\- Demosle la bienvenida a Trisha Scarlet

Trisha evito tener contacto con alguien y se fue al lado de Kiara, quien no le presto atención y siguió cruzada de brazos

Que rara...-murmura Chris confundido-.

Del yate baja un hombre de joven edad, de pelo rubio oscuro, alto, musculoso, atlético, tez blanca y ojos azules, que vestía playera azul, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis converse negros

\- ¡Presentemos al concursante Dylan O´Conner!

Me preguntaba cuando bajarías-le dice Kiara a Dylan-.

\- Eh, ya sabes, la fiesta que estaban haciendo adentro del yate estaban tan prendida que apenas acabamos de terminarla

Tu si sabes parrandear- le dice Andres-.

-Exacto amigo, siempre me han dicho que yo soy el alma de las fiestas, yo y...aquel sujeto

Señala a Uriel, quien seguía discutiendo con Sewell y Jose

¡¿Que tal amigo?!- se acerca con Uriel-.

Hola camarada-saluda de puños con el-.

Del bote bajaba una mujer de joven edad, cabello naranjo corto atado en una coleta de caballo, ojos negros, morena, de estatura mediana, que vestía una polera negra que dive BRONY con letras blancas, un chaleco negro con mangas de arco-iris atado en la cintura, unos short largos azul y unas botas bajas negras

\- ¡Presentemos a Antonia Luna Juliard!

\- Oh dios mio...¡esto es genial! ¡Miren esa cámara!

Luna se acerco a una cámara, quedando de frente a ella

-¡Hola mama!

-Pareces muy emocionada de estar aquí

\- ¡Por su pollo que si! Aunque estoy un poco triste por que mi hermana no pudo entrar aquí...pero que se le va a hacer...Oh, ¡¿esa es una gorra de pokemon?!

Si-responde Uriel-.

¡Yo pregunte lo mismo!- menciona Black-.

¿Me la puedes prestar?-pregunta con emoción- ¡Ándale, di que si!

-se quita la gorra- Todo por una pegasister-se la da-.

-¿Pegasister? No amigo, yo soy brony, que es diferente

\- Brony se le dice a un hombre que le gusta MLP, Pegasister es para las mujeres que le gusta MLP

\- Bah, no es cierto

\- ¡La frikipedia no miente!

Luna alzo los hombros y se puso la gorra de pokemon

Del yate bajaban ahora dos hombres, ambos de joven edad, uno de ellos tenia un parche de pirata el ojo izquierdo, pantalones medio holgados negros, con botas de combate, camisa sin mangas blanca, igual algo holgada pero no tanto, con una chamarra mas grande que el y pircings en los labios y el otro vestía unos pantalones ajustados,que anillos negros en algunos dedos, camisa gris y chamarra negra, que parece que le cayo pintura blanca, teniendo una mascara de gas en el rostro

-¡Arg! ¡Diviso polisones en la playa!

\- ¡Sera mejor lanzarlos por la plancha!

\- ¡Entendido robot del futuro!

Los dos bajaron del yate con un grito de batalla

\- Ellos son Andrew y Oliver, los extraños

Andrew, el de parche pirata, saludo a Uriel

\- ¿Que onda amigo fiestero?

\- Hey, hola Andrew, ¿what sup brother?

Pos nada hermano, ¿aquí en el Total Drama y tu?-dice Oliver-.

Mientras que hablaban, bajaba del yate una mujer de joven edad de estatura media, piel morena y cabello largo rizado atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos son oscuros así como su cabello que vestía unos tejanos algo gastados, una camiseta de tiras gris y una chaqueta de lana color indigo. Botas marrones hasta las rodillas. Pulseras en ambas muñecas, collares (ya sabes, estilo gitano) y aretes.

\- Cybil Lecter, bienvenida

\- Gracias Chris

-¿Algo que quieras decirle al publico?

-No de momento, gracias

Cybil se puso al lado de Kiara

Hola-saludo amistosamente Cybil-.

Ah si, hola-saludo indiferente Kiara-.

Cybil simplemente olvido esto y miro a Trisha

-Hola

Trisha solo la vio y negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Eh?

Trisha señala su boca y niega con la cabeza

\- Ah...creo que ya entendí

Del yate salia una mujer, esbelta y de tez ligeramente bronceada; rebelde cabello blanco atado en una coleta medianamente largo y ojos rojos-rosados que vestía un top deportivo verde lima; pantalones deportivos celestes con rayas blancas; tennis blancos con rojo y pulseras deportivas naranjas

\- Ashley Anderson, bienvenida

Chris Mclane, ¿sabes en que estaba pensando todo este tiempo desde que supe que vendría aquí?-dice con cierta malicia-.

\- No me interesa

\- Jeje, cobarde

Hola Ashley-saluda Andres-.

-Ah si, hola Andres

Mientras tanto, del yate bajaba un hombre de tez pálida; contextura delgada y alta; cabello teñido de negro; ojos aqua casi siempre delineados ligeramente y piercings en los labios (simulando que fueran colmillos) que vestía unos zapatos italianos, pantalones negros ajustados; pulcra camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón; blazer negro con rojo quien tenia un paraguas, cubriéndole del sol

\- Ezra Deshanel, bonito paraguas, ¿lo acabas de comprar o por que lo estas usando si estamos a 25 grados centigrados?

\- Si me van a obligar mis padres a estar en esta porquería lo haré a MI modo

Ezra se va hasta la sombra de un árbol, se sienta recargándose sobre el tronco de este, saca un libro de su bolsillo y lo comienza a leer

Que bien, la nueva "gwen"-dice Kiara viéndolo-.

Del yate, bajaba una mujer de joven edad que vestía una remera manga verde agua suelta con una frase escrita, jeans y corverse.

\- Catalina, bienvenida

\- Hola Chri...

Catalina se tropezó y cayo de boca al suelo, Uriel no pudo evitar reír al igual que Oliver y Andrew

¿Te caíste?-pregunta ingenuamente Dylan-.

¡No, solo me acosté a saludar a esta hormiga!-responde sarcásticamente- ¡Hola señor hormiga! ¿Que tal le va?

Dylan ayudo la ayudo levantarse

-Oye, solo me preguntaba

\- No hagas preguntas estúpidas si no quieres recibir una respuesta sarcástica

Los tres seguían riendo, hasta que Catalina los vio asesinamente

Del yate bajaba un hombre que viste un pantalón de la pierna derecha roto hasta la rodilla y unos tenis blancos y calcetas blancas y la pierna derecha arremangada aparte de un gran atuendo en todo su brazo derecho en forma de plumas hechas de madera de colores

\- La bestia Hugo Rocket

\- ¡Oh si nena! ¿Listos para el salseo? ¡Wowjua!

Hugo salto desde el yate y se dio una voltereta en el aire, Andres comenzó a aplaudir al igual que Jose

Bien hecho amigo-le dijo Andres-.

¡Si que eres toda una bestia!-le dijo Jose-.

Gracias gracias, ya lo se ya lo se-ríe-.

Se escucha una voz adentro del yate

\- ¿Están listas las cámaras? ¿Si? Okey

Del yate bajaba una mujer, de joven, de cabello Rubio atado en una media cola que llega a la mitad de la espalda, de tez algo bronceada, estatura mediana y unos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda, que vestía una blusa de seda transparente color aguamarina, leggins beige y unos botines negros con tacón

\- ¡Hola publico!

La mujer mandaba besos a la cámara sonriente

\- Y ella es Serena Milton, mucho gusto en conocerte Serena

\- ¡También es un gusto conocerte Chris! ¡Hola a todos!

Serena comienza a saludar a todos con un abrazo

\- Dakota me había dicho que esta competencia era muy divertida

¿Dakota? ¿La campista?- Pregunta Sewell sorprendido-.

-asiente- Así es, soy su prima

Espero que seas como ella...-murmura Uriel-.

Del yate bajaba un hombre, de joven edad, que vestía una campera roja con capucha, jeans y zapatillas rojas. También un amuleto de plata que tiene un valor sentimental para él, y una daga que esconde en el bolsillo

\- Sebastian Raven, bienvenido

¡Eh miren, el Sebas ya llego!- dijo Uriel al verlo- Ven aquí amigo

-¿Eh te conosco?

\- No, pero todos son amigos, a menos que odies la papa asada con mantequilla...¿la odias?

\- No

\- Entonces ven aquí con la crew

Sebastian se notaba tímido, alzo los hombros y fue con el

Del yate bajaba la ultima competidora, era una mujer de joven edad, estatura mediana, de piel pálida casi albina, sus ojos eran de color azul, tenia muchas pecas en la cara y en los hombros, su cabello era color rojo con puntas azules hasta la cintura(atado en una coleta alta con mechones cayéndole en la cara) muy delgada que vestía una blusa gris de tirantes, short color negro, converse color negro y unos pedazos de tela atados en las muñecas color negro.

\- La ultima competidora, Dalila Kesington

Dalila solo saludo de mano y se puso al lado de Cybil, quien parecía estar intentando entender unas señas que le hacia Trisha, al parecer como un lenguaje de señas

Menuda audición que nos mandaste Dalila-dice Chris-.

Ah si, la audición-finge una sonrisa- ¡Si! ¡Esto es genial!

\- Mas por la parte en la que se ve que finges todo, pero eso me gusta

\- ¿Cual?

Chris le muestra con su celular la audición

"Hola Chris!- dice la chica con voz exageradamente fingida que emoción- yo seré la ganadora de tu concurso si me eliges, y también prometo darte mucho drama y tener sexo con todos- dijo terminando con una sonrisa exagerada, para luego volver a su tono de voz normal y dejar de sonreír tan exagerado- así o ¿quieres que me comporte mas como una perra que haría todo por ganar?  
\- creo que así esta bien hermanita- dice el chico dudoso  
-Mas te vale- dice la chica apuntándole con la botella de agua  
\- espera que vas a...- dice el chico mientras le lanza un chorro de agua.  
*la cámara se apaga*"

-Oh...rayos, ¡Le dije a mi hermano que editara esa parte!

_Confesionario_

Florence- Bueno, acabo de descubrir que Dalila es mentirosa, que bueno, así la podre estar vigilando

Kiara- Gracias Chris, nos acabas de decir de quien desconfiar (mira la cámara) Vamos, quien miente una vez puede mentir dos veces...o mas...

_Fin del confesionario_

Las dos miraban a Dalila desconfiadas

Bien, ¿alguien quiere dar un comentario ante nuestro confesionario? ¡Vamos, utilícenlo!-les ordena Chris-.

_Confesionario_

Sewell- ¡Que genial! Acabo de entrar en la competencia y ya tenemos una crew yo, Uriel, Andres y Jose, ¡que suerte tengo!

Kiara- Parece interesante, veo que los hombres se llevan muy bien, tengo que hacer una alianza y rápido, esto es estrategia, como Heather, solo que yo no traicionare a nadie, pero...¿quien haría alianza conmigo?

Hugo- (con el ojo en la cámara) Miren mis pupilas, ustedes están hipnotizados, votaran por mi para presidente, Hugo para presidente...

Serena- (se le ve poniéndose maquillaje distraída) Diablos, creo que la humedad esta afectando mi maquillaje

Andres- ¡Esto es emocionante, aun no me creo que estoy en el mismo lugar que los anteriores campistas! (olfatea y se tapa la nariz) Ugh, parece que todavía quedan recuerdos de Owen...

Ashley- ¿Que les parece? Uriel dice que todos nos parecemos a los campistas de la primera temporada, je, que estúpida idea, yo no me parezco a nadie. Le falta un tornillo en el cerebro

Uriel- Líder de la crew, ¿que mas puedo pedir?

Florence- Que bien, todos se llevan bien, eso me agrada

Jose- Que estúpidos son todos, mas ese Uriel, pero como dice el dicho, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete y crea una conspiración contra el...espera...así no iba la frase

Black- Luna es muy agradable, al igual que Uriel, creo que no tendré problemas con alguien mas...aunque ese Ezra me parece muy sospechoso...

Ezra- Padres, quiero decirles algo: Esto. No. Es. Divertido

Catalina- Bien, ahora solo falta tener una alianza, tratare de fingir lo mejor que pueda, todos me parecen estúpidos, pero si me quedo afuera del grupo me sacaran rápido, comenzare a ver quien me ayudara

Dylan- Me agradan estos tipos, si saben divertirse y no hay muchos antisociales, ¡esto estará genial! Organizare una fiesta de bienvenida con mi equipo

Luna- ¡Que genial esta esta gorra! Creo que se la comprare a Uriel, tengo una en casa pero se me olvido( se la pone) ¡Pikachu! ¡Usa impac-trueno!

Dalila- Que fail estuvo eso de la audición...espero que la gente no pensara mal de mi...

Oliver- ¡Que genial estará esto, mas con la bestia de Hugo!

Andrew- Creo que entre Oliver, yo y Hugo...¡haremos un desmadre total!

Cybil- No entiendo algo, se supone que "seleccionaron" a cada uno por su comportamiento, aunque veo que todos son pasivos...¿quien sera el doble cara?

Sebastian- Bien, estoy muy seguro que seré el primer eliminado, como no tengo dinero para comprar la competencia, seguramente un "cheto" ya habrá comprado al corrupto de Chris para ganar fama y fortuna,¡es el orden de la vida! ¡quien tiene mas dinero siempre sera el que triunfe! Así de fácil y sencillo

Trisha- (muestra una nota donde decía) " La gente parece muy interesante, solo eso digo, no quiero meterme en problemas"

_Fin del confesionario_

¿Y ahora que?-pregunta curiosa Ashley-.

-Que mejor que empezar con el primer desafió, para formar los equipos, primero todos ustedes deberán de...

Todos lo escuchan con atención

-Encontrar el objeto perdido

Muestra una foto de un Chris Dorado

\- Esta escondido por el campamento, el primero en encontrar la estatua, gana el desafió

Dalila corrió hacia las cabañas

\- ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

Después de eso, todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a buscar en los alrededores...

**¡Y aquí termina el primer capitulo! Aunque creo que el cierre fue algo forzado pero oigan, tenemos que dejarle contenido al segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si no les gusto el comportamiento de sus personajes, si ven una falta de ortografía o algo irregular, me lo pueden avisar por PM o por review, adiós y hasta la siguiente, chau, ¡paz!**


	4. Un tanque de oxigeno, por favor

Después de unos minutos, todos estaban intentando encontrar el Chis Dorado. Dalila se encontraba levantando cada roca del suelo, Jose estaba buscando en unos arbustos y Uriel en otros arbustos.

Por su parte, Oliver miraba con unos binoculares el tejado de una de las cabañas.

\- Apuntando al objetivo, cambio

Andrew se puso unos lentes de piloto mientras que Hugo lo cargaba en brazos

\- ¡Estoy listo!

\- Dispara en 3...2...

Hugo lanzo a Andrew antes de tiempo

\- ¡Te dije que me esperaras!-se quejo Oliver tirando los binoculares al suelo.

Andrew gritaba mientras que volaba en el aire, y se estrello de frente con el conducto de respiración del comedor

\- Ups, creo que me pase de fuerza...

Por su parte, Sewell buscaba adentro de unas cajas de cartón junto con Dylan

\- Aquí no hay nada

\- Sigue buscando, estoy seguro de que en estas cajas hay algo

Sewell abrió otra caja, adentro de ella había una víbora que comenzó a agitar su cascabel en forma de amenaza. Sewell cerro rápidamente la caja y comenzó a correr

\- ¡AHÍ LES VOY!-se escucho a Oliver.

Oliver choco con Sewell mientras que volaba, quedando los dos adoloridos en el suelo

¡Diablos! ¡Volví a fallar!- grito a lo lejos Hugo-.

Por su parte, Dylan vigilaba todo desde la cima de un árbol, buscando el Chris Dorado

¡No entiendo el por que de que se suban a las cimas de los arboles a buscar el Chris dorado!- le grito Florence-.

¡Bájate! ¡Te vas a caer!-le grito preocupada Black-.

\- Oh por favor amigas, no soy tan tonto para caerme

\- ¡Esos dicen todos los que mueren por caída!

_Confesionario_

Black- No es que me interese ese chico, lo único que me importa es que no caiga en frente de mi y quede...hecho *ierda en el suelo

_Fin del confesionario_

Dalila intentaba mover unas tablas de madera.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Dalila volteo asustada, viendo a Andres

\- Oye, me asustaste

\- Je, lo siento

Andres se acerco a las tablas de madera y las movió, los dos se dieron cuenta que no había nada detrás

-Parece que no hay nada aquí

\- Ah si...claro, muchas gracias Andres, eres agradable

Dalila se fue a buscar por otra parte, Andres solo alzo los hombros e hizo lo mismo

Serena estaba buscando el Chris Dorado en unos arbustos, solamente lo miraba dudando si entraba a buscarlo. Uriel la vio a lo lejos y se acerco con ella

_Confesionario_

Uriel- (suspira) esa chica es hermosa...y es la prima de Dakota...¡tengo que conquistarla! ¡Esa chica sera mía!

_Fin del confesionario_

\- Ejem, Serena

Serena voltea a verlo

\- ¿Quien eres tu?

\- Eh...soy yo, Uriel, el Uriel que tiene estilo y el único que hay

\- Ah...no te recuerdo...¡Ah si claro! Ese Uriel...el que es gótico...¿no?

\- Ese es Ezra...bah no importa, luego te aprenderás mi nombre, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Ah si, necesito que entres a ese arbusto, creo que vi algo moverse ahí

\- ¡Como usted diga!

Uriel salto al arbusto sin dudarlo

\- Aunque...creo que no era el Chris Dorado...-pensó la chica en voz alta.

Uriel salio del arbusto gritando mientras que tenia una ardilla mordiéndole el brazo

\- ¡UNA ARDILLA!

Uriel comenzó a sacudir su mano, haciendo que la ardilla saliera volando

\- Con que eso era lo que estaba ahí...¡Ah mira ese arbusto!

Serena piso a Uriel en el pie sin saberlo mientras que caminaba hacia otro arbusto, Uriel comenzó a dar saltitos mientras que se dolía del pie

\- Ven Uriel, entra en este arbusto

\- Oh...se aprendió mi nombre...¡Ahí voy!

Uriel corrió y salto hacia el otro arbusto que le señalaba Serena. La ardilla solo lo miro y lo miraba incrédula

Por su parte, Luna estaba creando algo, en eso llego Sebastian y la vio, Luna termino de construir lo que sea que fuera eso y tomo una control remoto

-¿Que es eso?

\- Ah, esto, es una maquina que levanta metal en un rango de 25 metros, así podre levantar el Chris Dorado en el aire y tomarlo

\- ¿En serio?

-asiente- ¡Así es, vamos a ponerlo a prueba!

Luna presiono el botón

En ese mismo instante...

Dylan bajaba del árbol

Con cuidado-le decía Black-.

\- Ah, por favor, no me puedo caer, no estoy tan...

Una explosión se vio a lo lejos, distrayendo a Dylan y haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo

\- ¡Auch!

Luna y Sebastian estaban cubiertos de cenizas, ya que la maquina había explotado en mil pedazos en frente de ellos

\- Creo que no funciono...

\- ¡¿TU CREES?!

Por su parte, Cybil buscaba junto con Trisha en unos arbustos

Alguna gente cree que esto del mistisismo es solamente magia y contacto con dioses, pero no es así, y todos creen que por ser gitana eres una bruja, eso es lo que confunde mucho a la gente-le explicaba Cybil a Trisha mientras que buscaba en unos arbustos- ¿Me estas escuchando, verdad?

Trisha estaba distraída, viendo algo en unos arbustos

-Trisha

Trisha le señalo el arbusto, Cybil se acerco a el, viendo que ahí estaba escondido el Chris Dorado

\- ¡El Chris Dorado!

Cybil tomo el Chris Dorado, pero otra mano apareció también tomándolo. Catalina salio de los arbustos y forcejeaba con Cybil por el Chris Dorado

\- ¡Dámelo, yo lo vi primero!

\- ¡Ni hablar!

Cybil logro quitarle el Chris Dorado a Catalina

\- ¡Atrapalo Trisha!

Le lanzo el Chris Dorado a Trisha, quien lo atrapo. Catalina le pico los ojos a Cybil, dejándola ciega temporalmente, y se acercaba amenazadoramente a Trisha

\- ¡Dame eso!

Trisha soltó un gritillo y lanzo el Chris Dorado lejos.

Kiara, quien estaba llegando con ellas, atrapo el Chris Dorado, justo cuando Chris llegaba con ellas

\- ¡Kiara gana!

\- Gracias Trisha, por regalarme la victoria

Trisha solo miro el suelo avergonzada por su estupidez

Después de unos cuantos minutos, todos se encontraban reunidos en frente de las cabañas, Sebastian miraba aun enojado a Luna mientras que se quitaba la ceniza de su ropa, ella solo le sonreía nerviosamente. Sewell tenia varios moretones en el cuerpo mientras que Oliver y Andrew actuaban como si no se hubieran estampado de lleno con algún objeto mientras eran lanzados por Hugo, mientras que Kiara presumía el Chris Dorado

\- ¿Como lo encontraste?- le pregunto Dylan curioso.

\- Podemos decir, que me cayo del cielo

\- Muy bien, competidores, Kiara a ganado el desafió de instroduccion a esta nueva temporada, y como recompensa ella obtendrá inmunidad por este capitulo. Pero, este no es verdadero desafió, ni si quiera hemos formado los equipos-se aclara la garganta mientras que saca un papel de su bolsillo- En total serán dos equipos, cada uno se dividirá en 10 concursantes; cinco hombres y cinco mujeres por bando. El primer equipo llamado...¡Los halcones peregrinos! Estará formado por...

Luna

Catalina

Serena

Cybil

Trisha

Jose

Sebastian

Sewell

Ezra

Uriel

\- Mientras que el segundo equipo, llamado...¡Los pez espada marinos! Sera conformado por...

Ashley

Kiara

Dalila

Black

Florence

Andres

Dylan

Hugo

Andrew

Oliver

\- ¿Alguna duda?

Todos se miraron, buscando ver si alguien levantaba la mano

\- No-dijeron a unisono.

\- Bien, el desafió VERDADERO es el siguiente:

Deben de realizar un recorrido por toda la isla, para así poder llegar a la punta de la montaña MAS alta, ¿ustedes ya saben cual es no?

Todos miran el gran precipicio, donde en la primera temporada los primeros campistas habían saltado clavados hacia el agua.

\- El primero en llegar a la cima, gana el desafió, ¿Entendido?

\- ¿No deberías darnos un mapa o algo parecido? No se...¿como un GPS por lo menos?- le pregunto Catalina.

\- Jeje, eso haría fácil el desafió, acostúmbrate a esto. ¡Que empiece el primer desafió!

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse al bosque

\- ¿Piensas ayudarlos en el desafió?-le pregunto Chris a Kiara.

\- Bueno, no tengo nada que perder, igual, si perdemos yo tengo inmunidad, solo los ayudare para que no me tachen de floja, eso es todo

\- Mmm, bien pensado

Kiara siguió a su equipo

**Comienza el desafió **

Unos minutos después...

El equipo Halcones caminaba por en medio del bosque

_Confesionario_

Jose- Bueno, me toco con Sewell y Uriel, a los demás no los conozco, aunque creo que lo mejor sera acoplarme a ellos, venga, lo único malo que cometían Heather y Alejandro era que eran sumamente obvios que ellos eran antagonistas, por así decirlo, yo me mantendré con mi estrategia, si llego a la final, lo mas seguro es que la gane, no hay nadie que pueda ganarme...aunque, espero que nadie de los demás competidores vea esto...

_Fin del confesionario_

-¿Están seguros de que es por este camino?-pregunto Uriel.

-Debe de serlo, y apresuren el paso, tenemos que ganar el primer desafió-le respondió Catalina, quien llevaba un paso constante y sin detenerse.

\- Emmm, bueno, creo que tenemos que conocernos mejor, ¿no? Vamos a ser equipo indefinidamente y creo que la mayoría no nos conocemos muy bien- dijo Jose- Bien, yo me llamo Jose, por si alguien no sabia mi nombre.

\- Creo que todos nos conocemos bien, Jose-afirmo Cybil- Tal vez ustedes estaban tan distraídos en la fiesta o también en su conversación de hombres que ni si quiera recuerdan nuestros nombres, mi nombre es Cybil, pero pueden llamarme Cyb

\- Que bien, todo el equipo comienza a convivir, eso sera una gran ventaja en la competencia

Por su parte, Ezra leía un libro mientras caminaba

\- Hola

Ezra dejo de leer, viendo que la persona que lo había saludado era Luna

\- ¿Que?

\- Ah, nada, solo quería saludar, veo que estas muy solo leyendo ese libro, y, pensé que necesitarías compañía

-¿Que estas buscando de mi exactamente?

\- Jeje, te pareces mucho a mi hermana, son iguales de paranoicos y eso, de hecho, comparten el mismo gusto por la lectura

\- Dudo mucho que ella lea novelas de buen calidad

\- Bueno...nunca me e fijado en lo que lee, pero si lo lee

Serena se detuvo de golpe

\- Ah, estas zapatillas si que son incomodas para caminar

\- ¿Y por que rayos traes zapatillas?-le pregunta Catalina.

\- No pensaba que íbamos a caminar tanto

\- Apenas hemos caminado 50 metros-menciono Sebastian.

-¿Cincuenta metros? Vaya, es un nuevo record para mi

-Tranquila Serena, si quieres yo te puedo cargar-le ofreció caballerosamente Uriel.

Serena salto sobre la espalda de Uriel, quien fácilmente pudo cargarla, y siguieron caminando

_Confesionario_

Cybil- Vaya, creo que juzgue mal a Uriel, parece que los caballeros aun existen

Jose- Bien...creo que debería de alejarme un poco de Uriel, no me servirá de nada si tiene un amorío con Serena

_Fin del confesionario_

Por su parte, el equipo Pez espada seguía un camino de tierra, en medio del bosque.

Andrew ponía su mano derecha en frente de Oliver mientras que caminaban, Oliver la veía de reojo, calculando. En eso, soltó un manotazo pero Andrew quito la mano

\- ¡Mierd*!

\- Ahora vas tu

Oliver puso su mano en frente de Andrew, y Andrew hizo como si lo fuese a golpear, Oliver quito la mano rápidamente

\- ¡Uh c*lo!

\- Hijo de...

Oliver puso su mano, y Andrew la manoteo cuando este estaba distraído, Oliver se dolía mientras que Andrew reía

\- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?-les pidió Ashley fastidiada.

\- ¿Y quien nos va a detener?-le contesto Oliver de forma agresiva.

\- Si, ¿quien nos va a detener blanquita?-agrego Andrew.

\- Para empezar, ni lo están haciendo bien

Ashley puso su mano en frente de ellos

\- Venga, ataquen

Oliver y Andrew la miraron desafiante, calculando su golpe con cierta inteligencia.

Pero, en eso, Ashley los golpea a los dos en la frente con su otra mano

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Jaja, que lentos son!

\- Vaya, decidiste acompañarnos-le dijo Dylan a Kiara.

\- ¿Que esperabas? No podía dejar a mi equipo solo, menos a ti, se que te perderías sin mi-le respondió en forma de broma.

\- Je, y pensé que yo te cuidaba a ti

\- Jeje, si, claro

Dylan miro hacia los arboles

-¿Todo bien Hugo?

La cámara enfoco la cima de un árbol, donde Hugo se encontraba trepado, comiendo una manzana que había encontrado en la cima de dicho árbol.

\- Si, todo bien-dijo mientras masticaba la manzana.

-¿Ves algo haya arriba?

Hugo siguió mirando todo, desde la cima del árbol

\- Todo bien, ustedes sigan

Hugo tiro la manzana al suelo y comenzó a comer otra

La manzana cayo en Black, quien se sobo la cabeza y miro el árbol

\- ¡Hey!

Black recogió la manzana y apunto hacia Hugo, pero Florence la detuvo

\- Tranquila, seguro que no lo hizo con intención de golpearte

\- ¡Le daré una lección para que no lo vuelva a hacer de nuevo!

Otra manzana cayo en frente de ellas, Black gruño y le lanzo la manzana a Hugo, Hugo se dio cuenta de eso y reacciono saltando de una rama a otra, como si de un mono se tratase

Andres se acerco discretamente con Dalila

\- Hola-saludo amablemente el castaño.

\- Ah, si, hola

Black agarro la otra manzana del suelo y comenzó a perseguir a Hugo

\- ¡Ven aquí!

Hugo hacia sonidos como de un gorila mientras escapaba de Black, mientras que Florence la perseguía

\- ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Fue solo una accidente!

-Parece que a alguien no le agradan las manzanas-bromeo Andres, haciendo que Dalila riera.

\- Jajaja, eso si fue divertido, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme, me sentía un poco incomoda en esos momentos, pero creo que ya te conozco mejor y creo que eres...simpático

Ashley puso su mano en frente de Oliver y Andrew mientras les sonreía desafiante, quienes la miraban con cierto enojo

-Ugh...esto ya es en serio...-dijo Andrew enojado.

Andrew se quito su parche y se puso ahora una venda en los ojos

\- ¡GOLPE DEL DRAGÓN!

Andrew lanzo un manotazo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la mano de Ashley, quien la quito justo antes de que este le golpeara, Andrew cayo al suelo del impulso.

\- Jeje, muy lento-dijo mientras se burlaba de el. Oliver seguía burlándose de su amigo mientras que este maldecía en voz baja

Volviendo con el equipo Halcones, ellos seguían su camino, solo que ahora estaban subiendo la montaña

-Bien, ya estamos cerca, sigan así equipo-alentó Sewell mientras apuraba el paso.

-Ugh, estas sudando-dijo con cierto asco Serena.

Uriel estaba ya muy cansado, jadeando en busca de aire y sudando

\- No es por nada, pero llevo casi media hora cargándote, no es que seas gorda pero...

Serena se bajo de el, Uriel cayo de rodillas al suelo jadeando cansado, Serena siguió caminando, dejando de lado a Uriel

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Cybil.

\- Si...solo necesito un tanque de oxigeno...

Mas atrás de ellos, se encontraba Ezra y Luna caminando a paso lento

-¿No crees que deberíamos apurar el paso?-le pregunto Luna.

\- Si quieres tu hazlo, igual, ese Sewell ya nos lleva mucha delantera

\- Mmm...esta bien, luego hablamos

Luna corrió con Sewell, pasando al lado de Uriel

\- Hola Uriel

\- Me estoy muriendo...

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Digo, que mal!

Luna siguió corriendo

Cybil dejo sola a Trisha, quien seguía caminando sin ninguna gota de sudor, miro a Uriel, sin notar que Jose se acercaba al lado de ella

\- Hola

Trisha volteo asustada

\- Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte, perdón

Trisha asintió levemente y siguió caminando

\- Oye, ¿como te llamas? No recuerdo ni si quiera haberte visto llegar a la competencia

Trisha siguió sin contestarle

\- Ah, bueno...adiós

Jose se alejo de ella un tanto confundido

_Confesionario_

Trisha- "No me inspira confianza esa persona, no existen personas tan amables"

_Fin del confesionario_

Y, al igual que ellos, el equipo Pez espada estaba subiendo la colina, solamente que en una dirección diferente a ellos.

Andrew seguía viendo furioso a Ashley, mientras que Oliver se seguía riendo de el, Andrew amenazo con golpearlo y este solo huyo de el entre risas

\- Hugo, ¿como va la cosa haya arriba?-le grito Dylan.

Hugo les llevaba mucha delantera mientras que huía de Black

\- ¡Bien! ¡Todavía no llegamos a la meta!

Black finalmente se canso y dejo de perseguirlo

\- ¡Agh! ¡Ya veras...cuando te...atrape...!

Black jadeaba mientras que se recargaba sobre sus rodillas

\- Ah...olvídalo...

Andres seguía conversando con Dalila, entre bromas y risas, Ashley trotaba, apunto de alcanzar a Hugo. Black quedo sorprendida al ver como la chica pasaba al lado de ella, sin ningún rastro de cansancio y ni una gota de sudor, incluso supero a Hugo, solo para hacer una pausa intermedia mientras que se abrochaba las agujetas de sus tennis blancos

-¿Es un buen calentamiento, verdad Hugo?-pregunto la chica mientras que se abrochaba las agujetas de sus tennis.

\- Yo solo corría de esa chica tan extraña

\- Hey, ¿una carrera para ver quien llega primero a la meta?

\- ¿Me estas desafiando a mi? Eres solo una chica

\- ¿Que? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane una mujer...GALLINA?

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, y comenzaron a correr hacia la cima a una velocidad de vértigo

¡Hey! ¡Mira!-le señalo Oliver a Andrew como Hugo y Ashley corrían hacia la cima.

\- Malditos presumidos, ¿creen que son los únicos que corren rápido? ¡YA VERÁN!

Andrew hecho a correr, pero tropezó debido a que su amigo le había puesto el pie

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Muajajaja! ¡YO les daré la lección TOR-TU-GA!

Oliver comenzó a correr, Andrew se levanto rápidamente y lo perseguía

\- ¡Your Mr White, Step on it! ¡Bitch!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Son del mismo equipo! ¡No se peleen!- les grito Florence.

\- ¡Nos vale tres hectáreas de verg*!

En ese mismo instante, el equipo Halcones ya estaba casi en la cima

\- ¡Estamos muy cerca!-aviso Catalina apurando el paso- ¡Vamos!

-¿Donde esta Uriel y Cybil?-pregunto Sewell al notar que ellos dos no estaban junto con el grupo.

\- Se quedaron atrás junto con Serena-respondió Luna.

Trisha comenzó a jalar de la camisa a Jose muy preocupada

\- ¿Que pasa?

Trisha le señalo algo, y Jose comenzó a correr de inmediato, paso al lado de todos los demás, dejándolos confundidos.

Hasta que vieron el porque de su reacción, Ashley y Hugo corrían a gran velocidad al lado de ellos, todos reaccionaron de inmediato y comenzaron a correr hacia la cima.

Jose corría, apunto de ser alcanzado por Hugo y Ashley. Ashley miro con la mirada a Hugo y señalo a Jose, el asintió y fue directo contra el, lo empujo, haciendo que cayera contra un arbusto, Hugo tampoco se salvo, ya que Jose alcanzo a meterle el pie y este comenzó a tambalearse y cayo al suelo, comenzó a dar vueltas hacia los demás competidores. Luna no pudo esquivarlo y cayo de boca al suelo, Catalina salto pero tropezó, cayendo sentada con una rodilla en el suelo, Trisha alcanzo a saltar de buena forma y siguió corriendo, al igual que Sewell. Ashley rió al ver esto y dirigió su vista de nuevo al camino, pero una rama de un árbol le golpeo la cara, haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo, mientras que escupía hojas.

Oliver y Andrew, quien anteriormente habían llegado con los demás, comenzaron a burlarse de la desgracia de Ashley

\- ¡Ándele por morra!

En eso llego Sebastian, quien al ver a Oliver y Andrew no dudo en correr hacia la meta. Justo en esos momentos, los demás del equipo Pez espada habían llegado, prácticamente, todos exceptuando a Uriel, ya habían llegado a el "cruce de caminos" entre los dos equipos, todos comenzaron a correr, pero ya varios le llevaban mucha ventaja

\- ¡Mierd*! ¡Nos van a ganar!-grito Oliver.

\- ¡No si yo estoy aquí!-grito Andrew y miro a Hugo- ¡Hugo! ¡Lanzamiento, ahora!

Hugo se levanto y lanzo a Andrew hacia Sewell

\- ¡Valiste verg*******!

Andrew se golpeo de frente con un árbol, Sewell rió ante esto, pero, una rama del mismo árbol cayo encima de el, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido

\- ¡Me toca!

Hugo lanzo ahora a Oliver, Oliver impacto por la espalda a Sebastian, quien cayo al suelo

-¡Quítate de encima!-le grito Sebastian intentando levantarse.

\- Mierd*...mi costilla me duele...

\- ¡AGH!

Sebastian seguía intentando quitarse de encima a Oliver, por su parte, Ashley ya se había levantado del suelo y gracias a su gran velocidad, alcanzo fácilmente a Trisha, quien ya se veía muy cansada, paso al lado de ella ligeramente empujándola, haciendo que la pobre chica se tambaleara y cayera dolorosamente en cima de una gran piedra que había al lado del camino, digo doloroso por que cayo sin siquiera poner las manos para amortiguar la caída y se había golpeado la cara

**Mientras tanto...**

Chris hizo una mueca de dolor al ver esto mediante una pantalla de televisión

\- ¡Vaya, eso si que dolió...! ¿Quieren verla de nuevo?

Chris reprodujo la cinta de nuevo, una y otra vez mientras que reía

\- Ah, como adoro mi trabajo

**Regresando con los concursantes...**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento no quería dañarte!-se disculpo sinceramente Ashley.

Pero, por obra del karma, Ashley se golpeo con otra rama por distraerse con Trisha, cayendo de nuevo de golpe al suelo. Oliver y Andrew comenzaron a reír de nuevo aun golpeados y adoloridos

Dylan corría a gran velocidad, al igual que Hugo, Hugo lo vio e intento embestirlo, pero Dylan lo evito con gran habilidad, Hugo no pudo frenar y cayo en cima de unos arbustos

-¡Mierd*!

Algunos ya estaban cansados, como Black, quien se había desempeñado antes en atrapar a Hugo, así que ya estaba detenida jadeando del cansancio, Florence también estaba cansada y acompañaba a su hermanastra en su descanso. Las dos vieron como Serena caminaba al lado de ellas sin ninguna gota de cansancio, y tampoco con determinación de ganar el desafió

\- Dios...que cansada estoy...-se quejo Black mientras jadeaba.

-Ugh...

Un gruñido se escucho detrás de ellas, las dos voltearon a ver a Ezra, quien estaba tan cansado que caminaba como si fuese un zombie; con los hombros caídos mientras que gruñía, y algo negro le manchaba el rostro, haciéndolo ver mas terrorífico de lo que ya era.

Florence grito del miedo, y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad muy asustada. Mientras que Ezra caía al suelo del cansancio

Sewell pudo quitarse lo aturdido, y se dio cuenta que aun estando en ese estado, había corrido una gran distancia, mirando como hormiguitas a lo lejos a los demás competidores, volteo y vio la meta en la cual Chris ya los esperaba

-¡SI! ¡SIEMPRE GANO!

Gritaba de felicidad ahora caminando como un vencedor hacia la meta con los ojos cerrados

Catalina estaba intentando pasar a Dalila, quien siempre se le ponía de espaldas y con una mano la apartaba de ella, pero vieron como Florence pasaba al lado de ellas a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras seguía gritando de miedo. Las dos pararon de golpe y se miraron confundidas de lo que había pasado.

Oliver y Andrew estaban peleando entre si para tomar la delantera, aun siendo del mismo equipo, notando como Florence pasaba al lado de ellos.

-¡¿Que carajos fue eso?!

\- ¡No lo se!

Jose por fin se levantaba de los arbustos, pero de nuevo fue tumbado a ellos por Florence. Prácticamente, en cuestión de solo segundos, Florence había pasado de largo a todos los demás competidores, incluso Ashley, quien al ya perder las esperanzas de ganar se encontraba intentando ayudar a la chica que había empujado hacia una roca (La cual solo se cubría el rostro con sus manos)

-¿Eh?-mira a Florence- ¡Vamos Florence! ¡Tu puedes!-animaba Ashley a su compañera.

Sewell abrió los ojos confundido al escuchar esto, volteo ligeramente la cabeza y vio como Florence ya estaba apunto de alcanzarlo.

Los dos chocaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas, mientras que una nube de tierra los cubría, el listón rojo que estaba en la meta fue cortado, pero la nube de tierra impidió ver quien la había cortado primero. Chris comenzó a quitar la nube de tierra ventilandola con un pañuelo.

Florence estaba tumbada en el suelo, al igual que Sewell, pero, Sewell estaba de detrás, justo antes del listón, y Florence era quien había cortado dicho listón.

\- ¡El primer desafió lo ha ganado EL EQUIPO PEZ ESPADA!

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntaron los dos a unisono.

Todos los demás competidores llegaron hacia la meta

-¿Que paso? ¿Quien gano?-pregunto ansiosa Catalina.

\- ¡Gane yo!-grito de felicidad Florence, y comenzó a dar saltitos festejando, todo el equipo Pez espadas hacia lo mismo, mientras que abrazaban a Florence.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ella hizo trampa! ¡No es posible que una persona pueda hacer eso!-protestaba Sewell.

Finalmente, Florence se desmayo, como había dicho Sewell, no era posible que una persona tuviera tanta velocidad y resistencia como para hacer eso

\- Emmm...alguien traiga un tanque de oxigeno...-dijo Dylan.

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

Ya había anochecido, y los integrantes del equipo Halcones se encontraban en la fogata, esperando la eliminación.

\- Trisha, ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Cybil preocupada.

Trisha tenia el ojo izquierdo morado, y una venda cubriendole la frente, pero parecía estar fuera de si, mirando solamente un punto. Cybil paso su mano en frente de ella, intentándola hacerla reaccionar, pero no funcionaba

\- Muy bien-llama su atención- Ustedes están aquí, debido que perdieron el desafió, alguno de ustedes o todos ya saben que pasa cuando un desafió es perdido, pero se lo explicare a las nuevas personas de la audiencia: Cuando un equipo pierde el desafió, deben eliminar a UNO de sus integrantes, ya sea si quieren vengarse por que perdieron el desafió por el...

Mira especialmente a Sewell, quien solo ríe nerviosamente

-Oh incluso a eliminar a alguien quien posiblemente no este en el mejor estado medico

Mira a como Cybil sacudía levemente a Trisha, intentando hacerla reaccionar

\- En fin, comencemos con...la eliminación...

El buzón se abrió, Chris comenzó a contar todos los votos y finalmente asintió

\- Muy bien-el chef trae una bandeja con varios malvaviscos- Quien reciba un malvavisco, significa que esta a salvo en esta eliminación, quien no reciba uno...deberá caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza y abordar el bote del adiós para verse por ultima vez en esta competencia, ¿entendido? Bien, el primero en salvarse es...Luna

El Chef le lanza el malvavisco, el cual Luna atrapa con gran felicidad

\- ¡Gracias tío!

El Chef solo le sonríe asintiendo

-¿Tío?-pregunta en su mente Jose.

\- El segundo en salvarse es...Catalina

El chef lanza el malvavisco

-¿Por que dices "el siguiente" si somos mujeres?-pregunta Catalina atrapando el malvavisco.

\- Para que no se confíen ustedes las mujeres, el tercero y el cuarto en salvarse son...Jose y Cybil

El chef le lanza los malvaviscos, Jose atrapa el suyo suspirando de alivio, mientras que el malvavisco de Cybil cae al suelo, ya que esta estaba mas concentrada en lo que le pasaba a su amiga

\- Los siguientes en salvarse son... Serena y Uriel

El Chef lanza los malvaviscos, los dos lo atrapan con facilidad y sin interés

Chris mira a los que quedaban, jugando con sus nervios

\- El siguiente en salvarse es...¡EZRA!

El chef lanza el malvavisco (pienso que estoy poniendo muchas veces esto) hacia Ezra, quien lo atrapa sin emoción alguna

-El antepenúltimo malvavisco es para...¿Trisha?

El chef le lanza el malvavisco mientras que Chris seguía un poco confundido, pensando en que ella, debido a su estado actual, seria la eliminada. Cybil atrapo su malvavisco por ella

\- Bien, eso fue cruel, ¿no saben cuando una persona necesita atención medica profesional?

Trisha olio el malvavisco, lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo, Chris rodó los ojos y siguió con la eliminación

-¿Esperen, por que no eh sido salvado aun?-pregunto confundido y preocupado Sebastian.

\- El ultimo malvavisco es para...

.

.

.

.

.

-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡SEWELL!

\- ¡¿QUE?!-gritaron a unisono Sebastian y Sewell.

El Chef le lanzo el ultimo malvavisco a Sewell, quien al estar boquiabierto, se trago el malvavisco que le habían lanzado, comenzó a toser casi asfixiándose

\- ¡¿Pero por que?!

\- Lo siento, ellos lo decidieron, no yo

Sewell aun no se podía creer que hubiese sido salvado, los demás se miraban con confusión entre ellos

\- ¡Esto es un fiasco! ¡Malditos corruptos!

\- Chef, llévalo al bote

El Chef asintió y comenzó a llevar a la fuerza a Sebastian al bote

\- ¡AHG! ¡MALDITOS SEAN!

El Chef lo lanzo al bote, el cual, comenzó a irse

_Confesionario_

Catalina- ¿Que? Yo había votado por Sewell, ¿Por que se fue Sebastian?

Sewell- Oh dios mio, en serio, la sentí muy cerca, pensé que me iría

_Fin del confesionario_

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Chris se encontraba solo en el escenario

\- Y este es el final de este primer desafió, hubo drama, acción, y mucho suspenso e intriga, ¿Por que el equipo Halcones decidió eliminar a Sebastian, un chico que participo de forma moderada en el desafió, y no a Sewell? ¿El equipo Pez espada aprovechara su ventaja? ¿Quien ganara el siguiente desafió? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente programa de ¡Isla del Drama: El regreso!

**¡Y este es el final del primer desafió ¡Que intriga les e dejado al final! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como las presentaciones, me encanta leer sus comentarios los cuales me hacen...sonreír como si fuese el joker, en serio que doy miedo, tan así tengo la sonrisa que bueno, no les gustara ver una videoreaccion a sus comentarios, les darán pesadillas xD y por ahí la usuario duncneynation07 o el usuario (la verdad no conozco mucho de ustedes, me disculpo si me equivoque en tu genero nation07)puso que llamaría a este fic DTER, y me gustaría que si se refieren a este fic, utilicen esta abreviatura muy mona ya que me agrado mucho, ya se que es muy simplista pero la intención es lo que vale, ¡muchas gracias! y por ahí vi también que le están recordando al beta-reader su "oscuro pasado" xD creo que si alguien adivina a que me refiero con esto le daré un premio, en fin, ahora poniéndonos serios, se que actualice después de casi un mes, pero desde ahora en adelante habrá dos actualizaciones por mes, tal vez haya mas, pero nunca habrá menos de dos actualizaciones al mes, se los prometo, bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y recuerden: los ganadores no comen vegetales xD ¡adiós!**


	5. El experimento

La transmisión comienza, enfocando a Chris de pie en el muelle, teniendo una limonada en su mano

\- En el episodio anterior...los campistas fueron adaptándose a la fama de los realitys shows, con nuestro primer desafió de introducción, que nos hizo ver que tan dementes estaban los competidores por ganarlo:

"Andrew se puso unos lentes de piloto mientras que Hugo lo cargaba en brazos

\- ¡Estoy listo!

\- Dispara en 3...2...

Hugo lanzo a Andrew antes de tiempo

\- ¡Te dije que me esperaras!-se quejo Oliver tirando los binoculares al suelo.

Andrew gritaba mientras que volaba en el aire, y se estrello de frente con el conducto de respiración del comedor

\- Ups, creo que me pase de fuerza..."

Al final de cuentas, Kiara gano el desafió de introducción, de una forma peculiar...

"Cybil logro quitarle el Chris Dorado a Catalina

\- ¡Atrapalo Trisha!

Le lanzo el Chris Dorado a Trisha, quien lo atrapo. Catalina le pico los ojos a Cybil, dejándola ciega temporalmente, y se acercaba amenazadoramente a Trisha

\- ¡Dame eso!

Trisha soltó un gritillo y lanzo el Chris Dorado lejos.

Kiara, quien estaba llegando con ellas, atrapo el Chris Dorado, justo cuando Chris llegaba con ellas

\- ¡Kiara gana!"

El segundo desafió, trataba mas de condición física y del entusiasmo que le pusieran los competidores: Una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a la montaña mas alta, el equipo Halcones, liderado en la carrera por Sewell, tuvo un final cerrado cuando de una manera extraña, Florence logro recorrer mas de 50 metros en 20 segundos resultando en la perdición del equipo Halcones y por consiguiente, la eliminación de uno de sus integrantes. Quien fue Sebastian, en una eliminación muy sorprendente.

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿El equipo Halcones lograra "levantar el vuelo" o el equipo Pez espada seguirá dominándolos en volteretas extraordinarias? ¡Descubranlo ahora en Total Drama: El regreso!

* * *

El paisaje era terrible en nuestro amado campamento Wawanakwa; había una tormenta, con un viento tan fuerte que veíamos a una pobre ardilla volando en el aire, intentando atrapar una nuez que también estaba suspendida en el aire.

Las cabañas estaban vacías, nada raro, debido que como ya había anochecido, los competidores se encontraban cenando en el comedor.

Ignorando el paisaje apocalíptico que había afuera, los competidores se encontraban sentados en varias mesas, sin importar de que equipo fuesen, hacían grupos para conversar mas a gusto.

Andres miraba la baba verde que había en su plato de comida, con una cara de asco y lo picaba con un tenedor

\- ¿Esto es legal?

\- ¿Legal?-pregunta Dalila, quien estaba a su lado.

\- Si, envenenarnos en televisión abierta

\- Me recuerda mucho a la comida de avión-menciono Dylan mientras que se sentaba al lado de ellos con un plato de comida, teniendo la misma baba verde que Andres.

La baba de Andres le gruño, Andres dejo de picarlo con sorpresa, al ver como esa cosa se iba del plato

\- No entiendo esa broma de la comida de avión

\- Ah mira, ¿Alguna vez has subido a un avión y te han dado comida gratis?

\- Si

\- ¿Entonces como no te sabes la broma? Es horrible esa comida

\- Depende de la aerolinea en la que vayas, y no, no soy rica para saber que la comida de (nombre censurado) es mejor que la de (nombre censurado)

\- Eh, nadie dijo que eras rica

Dalila no se creía que tuviera la "boca tan floja" como para decir eso, justo cuando Dylan iba a preguntarle algo, Luna se paro en frente de ellos, con una sonrisa desafiante y su gorra pokemon puesta

\- ¡Ja! ¡Tu Ditto no sera capaz de vencer a mi Ditto nivel 100!

Luna mostró su plato de comida, que tenia una baba morada

\- ¡Te desafió!-señalo a Andres.

\- ¿Que?

La baba morada salto del plato hacia la mesa, encontrándose con la baba verde que había escapado del plato de Andres

\- ¡Ditto, usa...!

La baba morada miro a la baba verde, y un aire romántico apareció en el aire, las dos se acercaron y se juntaron, como los cisnes, formando un corazón

\- Awwww eso es lindo...y asqueroso-dijo Florence viendo la escena.

\- Creo que seremos cuñados Andres-le dijo Luna sonriendo al ver esto.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¡Joder, si hasta están vivos!-añadió Dylan asustado.

\- ¿No, en serio?-respondió sarcásticamente Kiara- Mira eso

Kiara le señalo con la mirada como Andrew y Ashley competían con dos babas verdes a las carreras. Las babas se movían a una velocidad lenta, pero cerca de la meta

\- Parece que perderás de nuevo Andrew-le sonrió burlonamente Ashley, al ver como su baba verde iba mas rápido que la de Andrew.

\- ¡Mierd*! ¡Mueve el cul* estúpido moco verde!

La baba se volteo al escuchar esto, mirando a Andrew

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Así es! ¡Eres un estúpido moco verde como los que me salen de la nariz!

La baba comenzó a gruñirle

\- ¡Vente! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Déjese venir morro!

La baba salto encima de el, y comenzaron a pelear. Sewell veía esta rara pelea, la cual, iba muy pareja

\- Ja, y luego dicen que uno esta loco

Por su parte, Jose dejo su plato de comida a un lado

\- Vete de aquí, ve con tu familia asquerosa abominación

La baba comenzó a irse, pasando al lado de Catalina. Catalina estaba cruzada de brazos, en frente de Jose

\- Ah, hola Catalina, ¿como va tu...?

\- Deja de fingir, se que fuiste tu el que modifico el buzón de votación

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por que haría algo así?

\- Eres muy obvio, ¿lo sabias? Para empezar, contabilice los votos cuando les pregunte a los demás del equipo; la gran mayoría iban para Sewell, tu amigo. Que mejor forma de ocultar una eliminación que eliminando al único que no tenia aliados: Sebastian, podías haber eliminado a Ezra si no fuera que Luna era su amiga. Podría decirle a los demás sobre esto y que te eliminaran tan solo tengamos la mínima oportunidad

Jose no se sorprendió, solo le sonrió soltando una leve risa

\- ¿Y...que te lo impide? ¿Te has enamorado de mi?

\- Mira, no vine aquí para conseguir novio. Vine aquí a ganar, y como veo que te has ganado la confianza de todo el equipo, tu podrías manipularlos para que nosotros dos quedemos entre los finalistas. Tu tienes carisma, yo estrategia, seriamos una gran alianza

\- ¿No sera muy obvio esto? Seguramente alguien descubrirá lo de Sebastian o algo mas

\- Lo eliminaremos, lo haremos perder de una forma ridícula para que los demás obtén por eliminarlo, siempre a sido así; no haces nada en el desafió, te eliminamos

\- Mmm, me das miedo, pero me gusta tu idea. Ademas, no me hice amistad de todos, la muda parece ser indiferente conmigo, tratare de hablarle de nuevo, si no, la eliminamos, ¿a quien le importara alguien que no puede pedir ayuda? Sera fácil

\- Bien, has hecho un buen trato

Los dos estrecharon sus manos, cerrando la alianza

Por su parte, Hugo aplastaba varias nueces con su cabeza, mientras que Oliver las ponía en la mesa

\- ¡Vamos Hugo, tenemos que tener la cena lista!

Hugo termino de aplastar las nueces

\- Bien, ahora solo las quitare y...

Antes de que Oliver pudiera agarrar los corazones de las nueces, Hugo le aplasto la mano con un cabezazo

\- ¡AH! ¡MI MANO DE PAJA NO!

Oliver se dolía mientras que Hugo comía las nueces indiferente

Por su parte, Black conversaba con Cybil, quien miraba por la ventana de la puerta, esperando a alguien

\- ¿Entonces tu y Florence son hermanastras?-le pregunto Cybil.

\- Así es, resulta que la madre de Florence era viuda, y mi padre se divorcio de mi madre biológica, los dos se enamoraron y de ahí todo termino en yo y Florence como hermanastras, y aunque ella sea muy diferente a mi, nos llevamos bien...la mayoría del tiempo

\- Ah, que interesante. Yo tengo familia gitana, por eso visto así

\- Se te ve bien

\- Gracias. Oh, ahí viene

Cybil abrió la puerta, y entro Trisha con un impermeable puesto y una canasta en su mano

\- Te tardaste mucho

\- ¿Que es eso?

Trisha le mostró la canasta que tenia varias frutas: manzanas, peras, naranjas. Saco una manzana y se la ofreció gentilmente

\- Ah, gracias

Black tomo la manzana

\- Por fin, un alimento que no tiene vida propia

Trisha comenzó a repartir la fruta entre todos los campistas. Luna tomo una manzana y la miro

\- Miren, el alimento favorito de Ryuk

\- ¿Te gusta Death Note?-pregunta Black.

\- Así es

\- Que genial, a mi también

Mientras tanto, una baba verde se arrastraba feliz por el suelo, hasta que, Uriel la agarro por sorpresa

\- ¡Te tengo! Ahora, vas a ir al sitio por el que fuiste creada: ¡A mi estomago!

La baba verde se retorcía, intentando liberarse, Uriel estaba apunto de comerla, pero se detuvo al ver como Serena lo miraba con cierto asco. Soltó la baba verde, quien se arrastro asustada, huyendo de Uriel mientras que este sonreía nerviosamente a Serena

\- Mira, olvidare eso, necesito algo de comer, y esa cosa...-mira la baba verde- No creo que sea sano comerla

\- ¡Como usted diga!

Uriel corrió como rayo hacia Trisha, tomo una manzana y una pera. Regreso y los dejo en el plato de Serena, para ir de nuevo a correr hacia la cocina del Chef. Volvió con un cuchillo en sus manos y comenzó a cortar la fruta a una velocidad impresionante, quedando un maravilloso cóctel de manzana y pera.

\- El platillo esta listo mesie-le dio un tenedor.

\- Gracias, y por cierto, el Chef esta detrás de ti

Uriel volteo, topándose de frente al Chef, quien parecía estar enojado cruzado de brazos. Uriel rió nerviosamente mientras que le daba el cuchillo al Chef

\- So-solo lo tome prestado, míralo, esta en perfectas condiciones

La hoja del cuchillo cayo al suelo, y el Chef comenzó a gruñir molesto

\- ¿Sabes lo que hacíamos en la guerra cuando nuestro cuchillo se desgastaba?

\- Emm...¿compraban uno nuevo?

\- No...¡usábamos lo huesos de nuestros enemigos y los afilábamos para matarlos con ellos!

Uriel trago saliva en seco

\- Vamos tío, eso no es verdad-dijo Luna acercándose a Uriel- No asustes al pobre chico

\- Antonia, ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy en mi trabajo?

\- No estas trabajando, estas amenazando

\- Es parte de mi trabajo

Sewell se acerco a Uriel, alejándolo de ellos

\- Vamonos mientras que están distraídos-murmuro Sewell.

\- ¿En serio se pueden afilar los huesos?

\- No lo se, pero no quiero averiguarlo

\- ¡¿Que diablos están comiendo?!-pregunto el Chef mirando que todos comían una fruta.

\- Comida que si es comestible-le respondió Kiara mientras que le daba un mordisco a su manzana- Y no tus abominaciones con vida y mente propia

\- ¡¿De donde consiguieron esa fruta?!

El Chef vio como Trisha sostenía una canasta, ella lo saludo de mano sonriendo nerviosa

\- ¡¿ACASO NO SABES TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PIERDO COCINANDO PARA USTEDES PARA QUE TU TRAIGAS TU CANASTA DE CAPERUSITA ROJA?!

\- ¿Cocinando eso?- le respondió Cybil señalando algo.

Vemos como todas las criaturas se habían unido para atacar a Andrew, a quien arrastraban hacia la cocina del Chef, amordazado y atado de pies a cabeza

\- Si quieres jugar a ser dios, abstente a las consecuencias

Un rayo se escucho a los lejos, haciendo que Dalila tuviera un escalofrió

\- ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto Andres.

\- No me gustan las tormentas eléctricas, no me dan buena suerte...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver que lo había provocado. Chris tenia un paraguas en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Hola competidores, espero que estén listos para el siguiente desafió

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta Chris, esta lloviendo a cantaros a ya fuera-menciono Ezra señalando la ventana

Una ardilla se estrello con la ventana, todos vieron como la pobre ardilla comenzaba a caer lentamente, restregando su rostro en el vidrio

\- ¿Acaso crees que no sabíamos que la isla ahora tiene un clima extremo? Vengan, les tengo que mostrar algo

El Chef comenzó a repartir unos paraguas a los competidores, Chris salio del comedor, siendo acompañado por los campistas

\- Espero no tener que bajar una escalera con esto-murmuro Black mirando la punta del paraguas.

\- Deberías de dejar de ver Another-comento Cybil cuando paso al lado de ella.

**Unos minutos después...**

Todos iban por un camino, adentrándose al bosque. Vieron un nuevo edificio pequeño, con una decoración fea y sin imaginación

\- Aquí es

Chris abrió la puerta del edificio, y todos entraron con las luces apagadas

Las luces iluminaron el cuarto, el cual, estaba lleno de maquinas extrañas; tenían varias sillas confortables, con unas maquinas encima parecidos a los secadores de cabello de una peluquería

\- En esto gastamos lo restante del dinero que se a ganado en TODAS las temporadas, disfrútenlos

\- ¿En secadores de cabello?-pregunto Serena con la ceja levantada.

\- No, esto es lo mas avanzado en realidad virtual, así, podremos hacer desafíos mas...sin reglas

\- ¿Sin reglas?-pregunto Cybil.

\- Si, nada que pase del publico adolescente al que estamos destinados

\- Ah, eso es aceptable-dijeron todos a unisono.

Apareció un letrero en la pantalla que decía "adolescentes=adultos" (tranquilos, no habrá nada categoría M, es solo para que el publico imaginario se emocione xD)

\- Muy bien, dejen de vagar y todos siéntense en alguna maquina

Todos se miraron entre ellos, inseguros de la calidad de la maquina y procurando que estas no les explotaran en la cara

\- Ah, esta bien, lo haré yo pues

Uriel se sentó en una de las maquinas, la "secadora de cabello" se le puso en la cabeza y comenzó a funcionar

\- Muy bien, acabemos con esto

Ezra se fue a otra maquina, seguido por todos los demás...

**En el nexo**

Todos aparecieron en un cuarto oscuro, miraron los alrededores, viendo que era un cuarto infinito

"Generando paisajes"

\- Wow, esto me recuerda mucho a Minecraft-comento Uriel.

Todos aparecieron en medio de un bosque

\- Muy bien, primero que nada, tienen que elegir a una mujer o un hombre, para que sea un rey o reyna

\- ¿Que?-preguntaron todos confundidos.

\- Primero háganlo, luego les explico

Todos comenzaron a pensar, reuniéndose en grupo

_Halcones_

\- Bien, ¿alguna idea?-pregunto Catalina.

\- A mi no me metan en cosas de reyes, eso es de tontos-negó Sewell.

\- Yo paso-también negó Ezra.

\- Me gustaría ser reyna, tal vez sea genial-menciono Luna con cierto entusiasmo- ¿Puedo ser yo la reyna?

\- Tal vez la reina sea inútil en el reto...-Jose pensó mientras que veía a los demás- Yo voto por Trisha

Trisha negó con la cabeza

\- Vamos Trisha, solo es por un reto-intento convencerla Cybil.

\- Si la reyna debe ser bella, voto por Serena-opino Uriel, pero vio como Serena lo había ignorado, ya que estaba sentada en un tronco, alejada del grupo.

\- ¿Serena? Esa chica no hace nada por el equipo

\- Oye, trae tacones, puede correr mucho...ni caminar...

\- ¿Y? Debe de dejar la moda y "ensuciarse las manos" por el equipo

\- Okey okey tranquilos- intervino Jose- Mejor que Trisha sea la...

Notaron que Trisha había desaparecido

\- ¿Donde esta?

Cybil noto la ausencia de su amiga

\- Estaba aquí hace unos segundos

Jose suspiro, y miro a Luna

\- ¿Estas segura de que quieres ser la reyna?

\- Si, va a ser divertido

\- Okey, ¿todos de acuerdo?

\- Claro-aceptaron todos, Luna comenzó a dar saltitos de la emoción.

\- ¡Yay!

_Pez espadas_

\- ¿Y bien...?-pregunto Kiara- ¿Quien se anima?

Hugo estaba distraído viendo como Oliver hacia un truco de magia con una moneda, Andrew miraba a Ashley, al parecer estaban haciendo una competencia de ver quien no pestañeaba, Andrew tenia los ojos rojos y apretaba los dientes y Ashley lo miraba desafiante.

\- ¿Por que no eres tu?-le propuso Dylan.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tal vez sea como un duelo en el que la reyna sea lo mas importante, como el ajedrez

\- No lo se...

\- ¿Por que no pides ser la reyna?-le pregunto Andres a Dalila.

\- Por la misma razón que no lo haces tu

\- Oh vamos, no es una desicion de vida o muerte

\- No, ademas, las tormentas no me traen buen augurio...y prefiero no hacer un estupidez

\- Pero si tienes todos los aspectos de una reyna, eres perfecta como una hermosa reyna

\- Espera...¿te parezco hermosa?

Los dos se miraron en silencio

\- Oigan-Black llamo su atención- Florence va a ser la reyna

Florence asintió sonriente

\- Si, siempre me e preguntado que se siente ser una reyna

\- Ah, si si, que bien-Dalila desvió la mirada sonrojada.

\- Si, me parece genial-Andres hizo lo mismo sonrojado, rascándose la nuca.

\- Bien, así sera-acepto Kiara.

_General_

\- Bien, que pasen las reynas

Florence y Luna dieron un paso al frente, y al instante desaparecieron

\- ¿Eh? Pero si todavía no e consumido drogas...-dijo Oliver viendo esto.

\- Equipos, el desafió de hoy, es rescatar a las reynas de...

Chris se cambio su ropa a uno de un hechicero

\- Yo, y el Chef

Kiara rió un poco

\- ¿Tu? ¡Ja! Que fácil

\- Tendrán que recorrer todo el bosque, para llegar hacia el fuerte, donde sus reynas estarán ahí, tienen que liberarlas, pero no sera nada fácil-mira a Kiara- Ya que, en este mundo puedo hacerles lo que yo quiera

Chris rió malvadamente mientras que un rayo caía detrás de el

\- Nos vemos

Chris desapareció de la nada

\- ¿Soy yo o el único que esta emocionado por esto es Chris?-pregunto Cybil mirando a los demás.

\- Ah, ya sabes, los viejos se emocionan con las cosas nuevas, ya sabes, como los padres con Facebook-respondió Kiara- Como Chris

Una flecha salio de la nada y atravezo a Kiara, pero solo la atravezo sin dejarle ninguna herida, como si de un fantasma se tratase

\- ¿Que rayos?

Kiara desapareció por un instante, y volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar. Un marcador apareció arriba en la pantalla marcando PE-4 vidas

\- Ah, y por cierto competidores, cada vez que ustedes "mueran" perderán una vida para su equipo, en total, tienen 5 vidas, si se acaban, ustedes ya no podrán re-aparecer hasta el final del capitulo. ¡Felicidades Kiara! Fuiste la primera en morir en toda la temporada y le has costado una vida a tu equipo

\- Como si me interesara

Otra flecha la atravezo, costando otra vida a su equipo

\- ¡Que empiece el desafió!

Un montón de flechas comenzaron a bombardear a los campistas, quienes huyeron despavoridos, adentrándose mas al bosque

_Unos minutos después..._

Sewell corría por el bosque, miro hacia sus espaldas, dándose cuenta que las flechas habían dejado de caer desde hace mucho tiempo. Se detuvo, mirando el paisaje tenebroso que tenia el bosque, se rasco la nuca y alzo los hombros confuso

\- Vaya, y pensaba que esto no podia ser mas raro

Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose mas en la parte oscura y tenebrosa de aquel bosque

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Noto unas pisadas a lo cerca, comenzó a buscar aterrado, su origen, pero la maleza del lugar le impedía una amplia vista, combinando el ambiente, que cada vez se ponía mas tétrico

\- Hey

Sewell grito del miedo, se giro, y vio a Ezra

\- Joder, de todas las personas del mundo con las que me pude haber topado, ¡fuiste tu! ¿por que no mejor te vas por ahí con tus amigos vampiros?

\- Tu me llamaste idiota, mejor te dejare solo. Espero que te encuentres con Cthulhu

Sewell trago saliva en seco

\- ¿Cthu-Chtulhu? ¿Existe?

Ezra paro de golpe, y sonrió malvadamente

\- Si, claro, de hecho, creo que lo vi merodeando detrás de esos arbustos

\- ¡OH MIERD*!

Sewell corrió espantado, golpeándose de frente a un árbol, quedando inconsciente

\- Bueno, al menos no perderemos vidas por el

Ezra siguió caminando, dejando al pobre de Sewell en el suelo

Por su parte, Catalina caminaba por el bosque, sola, al igual que Sewell, solo que ella parecía tener toda su cordura en pie para no llevarse por cuentos ni leyendas urbanas de internet. Caminaba aburrida, mirando el paisaje, vio como un búho, que giro toda su cabeza para verla

\- Si si si, buen intento Chris, ¿ahora que sigue? ¿Jason con motosierra?

En frente de ella, cayo Hugo, quien al parecer estaba trepando por los arboles, una rama cayo encima de el, seguido de unos castores

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí!

Los castores huyeron de el, con unas nueces en sus manos (no me pregunten por que nueces) y Hugo las perseguía, adentrándose en los arbustos

\- Bueno, mi día no puede empeorar mas

Hugo salio de los arbustos, mientras que cientos de castores le lanzaban nueces, Hugo corrió al lado de Catalina, quien también fue golpeada por las nueces

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no les hice nada estúpidas ratas!

Catalina huyo de los castores, mientras que le seguían disparando, estando al lado de Hugo

\- ¡¿A ti también te están disparando?!

\- ¡No! ¡Les caí tan bien que me están lanzando nueces como regalo! ¡Haz algo para detenerlas!

\- ¡¿Por?!

\- ¡Tu nos metiste en esto!

Catalina vio un precipicio a lo lejos, giro su cabeza para ver que cientos de castores seguían persiguiéndolos

\- ¡Te quieren a ti, no a mi!

Catalina empujo a Hugo, Hugo tropezó y quedo de frente a los castores, los castores se tiraron encima de el y comenzaron a atacarlo, dejando libre a Catalina para escapar

\- Que fácil

Catalina siguió su camino, dejando a Hugo peleando con los castores

Mientras tanto, Dalila caminaba por el bosque, asustada y sola, como casi todos los campistas

\- Ah, sabia que la tormenta me daría mala suerte

Escucho las ramas moverse, viendo como salia Serena de entre los arbustos

\- Diablos, creo que me pico un insecto

Decía la chica mientras que se quitaba las hojas de encima

\- Si, es oficial, esto es mala suerte

Serena la escucho decir esto

\- Ja, que mal por ti, yo tengo gente que se preocupa por mi. Tarde o temprano alguien vendrá y me llevara a un lugar menos horrible, ¿y tu?

\- Que arrogante eres

\- ¿Y?

\- Bah, solo no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino

\- Bien, ademas, no necesito tu ayuda

\- Si si, como digas

Dalila siguió caminando, mientras que Serena se limaba las uñas, recargada en un árbol

\- ¡AH!

Dalila volteo, viendo a Serena correr hacia ella

\- ¿No decías que...?

\- ¡OSO!

\- ¿Que?

Dalila noto como un oso perseguía a Serena, y por la misma razón que Serena paso corriendo al lado de ella, el oso también la perseguía a ella.

Las dos corrieron, hasta quedar acorraladas entre unas rocas

\- Jeje, señor oso...-Dalila caminaba de espadas- No querrás hacerle daño a unas pobres e inocentes personas...¿verdad?

El oso les gruño, las dos chicas gritaron del miedo mientras que se abrazaban, esperando lo peor, Dalila abrió su ojo, viendo a una persona arriba, en los arboles

\- ¿Quien es ella?

Las dos vieron a una chica de pelo naranjo arriba de los arboles

\- No lo se, ¡pero ayúdanos!

La chica de pelo naranjo bajo del árbol, pero su pie quedo atorado en una rama y cayo de cara al suelo. Llamando la atención del oso

\- Otra vez no Trisha

Se escucho otra voz, el oso estaba apunto de atacar a la pobre chica, pero una flecha atravezo al oso, matándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer poco después.

Cybil salio de los arbustos con una ballesta a mano

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, gracias por...

\- Hablaba con Serena

\- ¿Que?

\- Tu no eres la persona que estaba esperando, ¿donde esta ese tal Uriel?

\- No se, pero ven, no quiero que el equipo pierda vidas

Serena alzo los hombros y fue con Cybil

\- ¿Que? ¿Me dejaran sola aquí?-reclamo Dalila.

\- No eres de nuestro equipo, lo siento

Cybil sacudió levemente a Trisha

\- Ya levántate Trisha, ya se fue el oso

Trisha levanto su cabeza, un tanto adolorida por la caída y avergonzada por su estupides

\- Tranquila, fue solo una pequeña caída, ya levántate

Trisha se levanto, quitándose el polvo de su ropa. Las tres comenzaron a irse, dejando sola a Dalila

\- ¿Me van a dejar? ¡Esta bien! ¡No las necesito!

\- ¿Donde conseguiste eso?- le pregunta Serena mirando la ballesta.

\- Ah, la conseguí en una trampa

\- ¡Ah si claro! ¡Ignorenme todo lo que quieran! ¡Mi equipo ganara el desafió! ¡Somos mejores que ustedes!

En esos mismos momentos, Oliver y Andrew caminaban detrás de Ashley, planeando algo

\- Bien, la atacaremos al mismo tiempo, tu la distraerás y yo me pondré detrás de ella, tu la empujas y ella caerá al suelo-le explicaba Oliver a Andrew- ¿Entendido?

\- Okey,estoy listo

Andrew se acerco con Ashley, deteniéndola

\- Hola Ashley

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Emm, bueno

Oliver ya estaba detrás de ella, en cuatro patas, haciendo una sillita, preparando la broma

\- ¡Mira eso!

Ashley miro lo que Andrew le señalaba, Andrew estaba a punto de empujarla, pero Ashley le pateo la entre pierna, y también pateo a Oliver directo al estomago, dejando a los dos agonizando en el suelo

\- ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan obvios? Por favor, dejen de humillarse

\- Oigan, dejen de pelear, somos del mismo equipo-les dijo Andres a ellos.

Todos los del equipo Pez Espada (exceptuando Dalila) estaban juntos, caminando en grupo por el bosque

\- Ellos espesaron, no yo, solo me defendí

\- Que bueno que pudimos reagruparnos- comento Kiara.

\- Falta Dalila, ella corrió por el mismo lado que los del otro equipo

\- Tranquilo, mandamos a Hugo a buscarla Romeo-le tranquilizo Black.

\- ¿Romeo?-pregunto Kiara viendo a Black- ¿Por...?

\- Me-mejor olvidemos esto-le interrumpió Andres sonrojado.

\- Jeje, okey

Vieron como el bosque se acaba ahí, también viendo como había una fortaleza pequeña en una planicie

\- ¡Ahí están!-aviso Black.

\- ¡Agáchate!- Kiara la jalo hacia los arbustos- No tienen que vernos

_En la fortaleza_

Chris y el Chef se encontraban en la fortaleza, Chris vigilaba la fortaleza mientras que el Chef vigilaba a las "reynas", quienes estaban atadas en diferentes postes

\- ¿En serio esto es necesario? -pregunto Florence intentando liberarse- Esto me aprieta mucho

\- Venga tío, prometo que no me iré-Luna intentaba convencerlo.

\- Lo siento Antonia, pero ordenes son ordenes, ademas, te ate lo mas flojo que pude

\- ¿Antonia? ¿La conoces?

\- Es mi tío

\- Así es

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, todos están llenos de sorpresas

\- Pero, ¿porque tenemos un vestido?

Florence y Luna tenían puestos un vestido

\- Por la ambientación del desafió, ¿No les parece genial?-respondió Chris- Jeje, ya quiero que lleguen

Chris parecía entusiasmado, mientras que el Chef lo miraba con la ceja levantada

En ese mismo momento, Jose fue el primero en llegar por parte del equipo Halcones. Se escondió en unos arbustos, mirando la fortaleza

\- Okey, ahí deben de estar

Ezra llego con Jose

\- Hey, ¿tienes una idea de como entrar ahí?

\- Siempre y cuando pueda confiar en ti

\- Claro

_Unos minutos mas tarde..._

Kiara salio de los arbustos, y lanzo una piedra hacia la fortaleza

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy!

Chris asomo su cabeza, viendo a Kiara alzando los brazos y saltando

\- Déjame esta a mi Chef

Chris le lanzo un rayo a Kiara, quien salto esquivándolo

\- ¡¿Solo eso tienes para mi?! ¡Ja!

Chris frunció el ceño mientras que apuntaba hacia Kiara. Kiara huyo antes de que Chris le atacara de nuevo

\- Cobarde

Por otro lado, el equipo Pez Espada trepaba el muro. La primera en entrar a la fortaleza fue Black, seguida de Dylan y Oliver

\- Caminen con cuidado-murmuro Black mientras que caminaba de puntitas, buscando a Florence.

\- Cuidado es mi segundo nombre-dijo Oliver caminando de igual manera.

Llegaron hasta unas cajas y se escondieron detrás de ellas

\- Ahí esta Florence

Dylan y Oliver asomaron sus cabezas para ver donde estaba Florence. Oliver jadeo sorprendido, al ver a Florence con ese lindo vestido

\- "Wow...ella es..."

\- Dylan, tu corre hacia ella y rescátala, yo hare guardia para asegurar que ni Chris ni el Chef esten cerca, ¿entendiste?

\- Entendido Black, cuenta conmigo

\- Oliver

Oliver estaba perdido, viendo a Florence con aire de enamorado

\- ¡Oliver!

\- ¿Si...?

\- Tu solo sigue aquí

-Entendido...disfrutare el paisaje

Black miro a Dylan confundida, el solo alzo los hombros y fueron a por Florence

En ese mismo momento, Jose salto por la fortaleza, cayendo dentro de ella. El Chef lo vio y saco una basukka

\- Oh...no pensé que harías eso...

Jose retrocedía lentamente con miedo

\- Adiós...

El Chef disparo, Ezra tiro un espejo a Jose, quien lo tomo y se protegió con el.

El disparo reboto y regreso con el Chef. El cayo al suelo, lleno de ceniza

Ezra llego con Jose, quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-¿Que te dije? Estos espejos son mágicos

El Chef se levanto como si nada le hubiese pasado, mas molesto que nunca

\- Oh oh...

Una gran explosión se vio, y el marcador ahora decía H- 3 vidas

Dylan había llegado con Florence, ella sonrió al verlo

\- Hola Dylan, que gusto verte

\- Tranquila, ya te desatare

Dylan sintió una extraña presencia detrás de el, asiendo que volteara

Vio como Chris ya había terminado con Black, quien cayo al suelo inconsciente, de igual forma, desapareciendo y costando una vida a su equipo. Dylan intento liberar a Florence, pero Chris lo mando a volar, literalmente

\- ¡A volar pajarito!

Oliver estaba aun perdido en sus pensamientos, y al ver que nadie estaba con Florence, corrió hacia ella. Chris apareció detrás de el e intento matarlo, pero fallo

\- ¡No! ¡Huye Oliver!- le advertía Florence.

Chris intento lanzar un rayo, pero noto como alguien subía por la fortaleza

\- Me ocupare de ti luego

Chris le lanzo el rayo a Oliver, pero vio como antes una flecha lo había atravesado, desapareciendo. Miro que Cybil había disparado, ella lo miro a el asustada

\- Oh rayos...

Chris le lanzo el rayo a ella, costando una vida a su equipo y dejando caer su ballesta

H-2 vidas

\- Black y Dylan ya se tardaron mucho- dijo preocupado Andrew.

\- Entonces ve a ver

\- ¿Que? Mejor hazlo tu

\- Soy la única que puede ayudarte a subir el muro, tu no podrías soportar mi peso

\- Es que estas gorda, es por eso

Andrew no se dio cuenta de que, a las mujeres, esa frase es motivo de una muerte anunciada

Por su parte, Trisha y Serena subían la fortaleza, con ayuda del siempre presente Uriel

\- Huy no pesan nada

Serena fue la primera en subir, seguida de Trisha. Serena bajo sana y salva, buscando a Luna

\- Todo seguro

Trisha cayo delante de ella, al tropezar con el muro de la fortaleza

\- Vaya, pero si a ti te gusta vivir en el suelo

Uriel llego con ellas, viendo a Trisha en el suelo, apenas iba a preguntarle a Serena el por que, cuando ella le interrumpió

\- Tranquilo, se levantara en breve

Chris apareció enfrente de ellos

\- Miren que tenemos aquí, nuevas presas

Del otro lado, Andres y Dalila (quien había llegado hace poco) habían cruzado el muro de la fortaleza, viendo al Chef de frente

\- Oh no, mala idea-murmuro Andres retrocediendo de espaldas.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

El Chef apunto su basukka hacia ellos

\- Adiós...

Se escucho a alguien gritando, el Chef miro hacia arriba, pero era demasiado tarde, Andrew había caído encima de el, producto de que Ashley lo había mandado a volar con una cachetada

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Los dos corrieron hacia Florence. Por su parte, Chris ya había eliminado a Uriel y Serena

\- Ah, me encanta mi trabajo

Vio como Andres y Dalila se acercaban, el volteo y al instante ellos pararon, paralizados del miedo

\- ¡A volar...!

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el lo tomo para ver quien le llamaba

\- Ahí quedence

Chris contesto su teléfono y comenzó a hablar con una persona, mientras que Andres y Dalila se veían confundidos

\- ¿Si? No, no no señor, solo estaba...¡¿Que?! ¡No no no, no cometa una tontería! ¡No perdón, no quería...! Ah, esta bien

Guardo su teléfono y se sentó en una caja

\- Ya, pueden seguir, el productor no quiere que elimine a uno mas

Andres y Dalila llegaron con Florence

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Que gusto verlos!

Andres intentaba desatar a Florence, pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas

\- Diablos, ¿Quien ato a Florence? ¿Un oso?

\- Fue el Chef

\- ¡Con razón!

Una flecha atravezo a Andres, eliminándolo (digamos eliminando en vez de matando, me parece algo sádico decir "matando") Dalila se escondió detrás de unas cajas. Viendo a Jose, arriba del muro, apuntando con la ballesta que había dejado Cybil

\- ¿De donde rayos salio el?

Dalila suspiro, estaba atrapada, si salia Jose la eliminaría fácilmente, ademas, si Jose fallara el tiro, no podría cortar la soga que ataba a Florence

\- Tan cerca...

Jose seguía apuntando, pero se distrajo al ver como Trisha gateaba hacia Luna, quien estaba distraída viendo a Dalila

\- Hasta aquí llegaste muda

Alguien lo empujo por la espalda, el disparo salio desviado, cerca de Trisha. Kiara había aprovechado que Jose estaba distraído y lo empujo, dejandole su ballesta y un blanco muy favorable. Apunto hacia Trisha, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar las manos en forma de rendición

\- ¡NO!

Catalina le salto encima, desviando el tiro de Kiara hacia Jose, ahora si, eliminándolo. Las dos comenzaron a pelear por la ballesta

Dalila vio una flecha, prestando mas atención a esa punta filosa, y tuvo una idea

\- ¡Eso es!

Dalila tomo la flecha y se dirigió con Florence

\- ¡Rápido Trisha!-animaba Luna a Trisha, quien se puso de pie e intentaba desatar a Luna.

Las dos intentaban liberar a su "reyna" hasta que en un momento incomodo, las dos se vieron, haciendo la misma acción

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Tengo una flecha y no dudare en usarla!

Trisha retrocedió, Dalila dejo de amenazarla y siguió en lo suyo

\- ¡Trisha! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Desatame!

Trisha miro una flecha en el suelo, la tomo y se acerco de nuevo con Dalila

\- ¡Cuidado Dalila!

Dalila vio a Trisha con la flecha, ella no dudo en atacarla con la suya, Trisha cayo de espaldas evadiendola, y le lanzo su flecha, la cual atravezo a Dalila

\- No me digas que eso cuenta como eliminación

Dalila desapareció, indicando su eliminación. Trisha tomo la flecha y corto la soga de Luna, liberándola

\- Los ganadores de hoy, ¡el equipo Halcones!

\- ¡¿Que?!

Kiara y Catalina dejaron de pelear. Luna y Trisha festejaban y Catalina aprovecho para golpear a Kiara con un codazo

**Regresando al mundo normal**

Todos salieron de la maquina, algunos ya estaban fuera desde hace mucho tiempo (debido a que habían sido eliminados y ya no quedaban vidas para su equipo)

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso una flecha lanzada a menos de 1 km por hora te puede matar?!-se quejaba Dalila con Chris.

\- Yo no hago las reglas

\- ¿Y tu donde estabas?-le pregunta Kiara a Hugo.

\- Unos castores me atacaron, me llevaron a su nido y me hicieron el rey de los castores

\- Ah, ¿te divertiste mientras que nosotros perdíamos el desafió?

\- Oye, ellos me necesitaban, estaban en guerra con las ardillas y yo los lleve a ganar la guerra

\- ¡Ni si quiera son reales!

\- Bien, campistas, el equipo Halcones gano el desafió, por lo cual, el equipo Pez Espada deberán de emparejar el numero de integrantes en los equipos sacando a uno en la fogata, nos vemos luego

_En la fogata_

La noche había caído, todos los integrantes del equipo Pez Espada se encontraban sentados, esperando la eliminación

\- Bien, campistas, ustedes ya saben como va esto, así que pasare directamente con la eliminación.

El Chef dejo la bandeja con malvaviscos en una mesilla

\- El primero que se salva es...Florence

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco hacia Florence, quien lo atrapo feliz de no ser eliminada

\- Los siguientes en salvarse son...Andres, Oliver y Black

El Chef lanzo los tres malvaviscos, los tres atraparon los malvaviscos

\- Que buena puntería tienes Chef-alago Andres recibiendo el malvavisco.

\- El siguiente en salvarse es...Kiara

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco y Kiara lo atrapo desinteresada

\- El siguiente es...Dylan

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco, y Dylan lo atrapo

\- Oh si, sigo en el juego nenas

\- El siguiente es... Ashley

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco, y Ashley lo atrapo, presumiendoselo a Andrew

\- Andrew

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco y Andrew lo atrapo destregandoselo en la cara a Ashley

\- ¡Die Bitc*!

Dalila y Hugo veían el ultimo malvavisco, nerviosos

\- El ultimo malvavisco es para...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

...

...

...

Sigue bajando xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡DALILA!

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco, y Dalila lo atrapo suspirando de alivio

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito Hugo muy sorprendido.

\- Adiós "rey mapache"-se despidió Kiara.

El Chef comenzó a lleva a Hugo al bote

\- ¡SE ARREPENTIRÁN! ¡MIS MAPACHES LOS MATARAN A TODOS!

El Chef lanzo a Hugo al bote, que comenzó a irse y perderse en la neblina

\- Ese fue el segundo eliminado de esta temporada, los Halcones Peregrinos reaccionaron, ahora las cosas están mas parejas, pero...¿que pasara en el siguiente desafió? ¡Lo descubriremos luego en Total Drama: El Regreso!

FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

**¡Final del segundo desafió! Espero que les haya gustado, bueno, hoy es día 15, así que** **esperen unos cuantos días mas para la segunda actualización del mes, ya se que me preguntaran ¿De que te fumaste para hacer este desafió Pues bueno, hubo una idea que me gusto mucho, dado que el B-R (beta-reader) me dijo que podía ser original y hacer algo original (vaya la redundancia) y pensé en hacer esto, es un experimento claro esta que si no les gusto me lo pueden decir por comentarios, y la inspiración me salio de South Park: La vara de la verdad (estuve en youtube y vi gameplays de ese juego) por si se preguntan, ¡nos vemos! ¡adiós y no coman frutas y verduras! ¡bye!**


	6. Un capitulo a la mitad

La transmisión comienza, enfocando a Chris de pie en el muelle

\- En el episodio anterior...tras un clima inesperado en nuestro amado campamento Wawanakua, los campistas pudieron probar una de las nuevas novedades de esta nueva temporada. Una maquina de realidad virtual que hizo del desafió, el mas genial y novedoso.

El episodio consistía en rescatar a las reynas de sus distintivos equipos. En la fase final, cada equipo realizo una táctica diferente:

" Kiara salio de los arbustos, y lanzo una piedra hacia la fortaleza

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy!

Chris asomo su cabeza, viendo a Kiara alzando los brazos y saltando

\- Déjame esta a mi Chef

Chris le lanzo un rayo a Kiara, quien salto esquivándolo

\- ¡¿Solo eso tienes para mi?! ¡Ja!

Chris frunció el ceño mientras que apuntaba hacia Kiara. Kiara huyo antes de que Chris le atacara de nuevo

\- Cobarde

Por otro lado, el equipo Pez Espada trepaba el muro. La primera en entrar a la fortaleza fue Black, seguida de Dylan y Oliver"

" En ese mismo momento, Jose salto por la fortaleza, cayendo dentro de ella. El Chef lo vio y saco una basukka

\- Oh...no pensé que harías eso...

Jose retrocedía lentamente con miedo

\- Adiós...

El Chef disparo, Ezra tiro un espejo a Jose, quien lo tomo y se protegió con el.

El disparo reboto y regreso con el Chef. El cayo al suelo, lleno de ceniza

Ezra llego con Jose, quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-¿Que te dije? Estos espejos son mágicos

El Chef se levanto como si nada le hubiese pasado, mas molesto que nunca

\- Oh oh..."

El equipo Pez Espadas tuvo una oportunidad clave; quedando en frente de Florence. Pero no podían des atarla. En eso, Jose aprovecho para atacarlos a ellos Y a uno de su propio equipo, pero hubo varias intervenciones, dejando solas a Trisha y a Dalila

"- ¡Aléjate! ¡Tengo una flecha y no dudare en usarla!

Trisha retrocedió, Dalila dejo de amenazarla y siguió en lo suyo

\- ¡Trisha! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Desatame!

Trisha miro una flecha en el suelo, la tomo y se acerco de nuevo con Dalila

\- ¡Cuidado Dalila!

Dalila vio a Trisha con la flecha, ella no dudo en atacarla con la suya, Trisha cayo de espaldas evadiendola, y le lanzo su flecha, la cual atravezo a Dalila

\- No me digas que eso cuenta como eliminación

Dalila desapareció, indicando su eliminación. Trisha tomo la flecha y corto la soga de Luna, liberándola"

El equipo Pez Espadas perdió, eliminando a Hugo, "el rey mapache"

Las cosas ya están parejas, pero...¿Que equipo ganara el siguiente desafió? ¡Lo descubriremos en breve en Total Drama: El Regreso!

* * *

Era de noche en el campamento Wawanakua, el clima era favorable, pero eso pasa de largo para los campistas, quienes se encontraban cenando en el comedor como de costumbre

Florence miraba con inseguridad el plato de comida, en el cual, había al parecer pan común y corriente

-Eh...no lo se, ¿es seguro?

Le pregunto a Luna, quien estaba a su lado, esperando a que comiera

\- Mi tío me dijo que se canso de que nadie apreciara el hecho que el hiciera comida para nosotros y agarro lo primero que vio de un costal...pienso que son muy malos con el, entiendo que su comida no sea la mejor del mundo, pero la intensión es lo que vale

\- Si, vale un envenamiento-comento Sewell pasando al lado de ellas con un plato de comida- Creo que los otros campistas debieron haber hecho lo mismo que nosotros

\- Hey, no seas malagradecido con el

Sewell se fue, sin darle mayor importancia. Al lado de el paso Uriel, y se sentó al lado de Luna

\- Hola señoritas

\- Hola Uriel, ¿como estas bro?- lo saludo Luna amablemente.

\- Hola-saludo Florence con una sonrisa gentil.

\- ¿No iba a hablar contigo de algo?-le pregunto a Luna, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Ah si...por cierto, ¿donde esta la chica con la que siempre estás?

\- Serena, se llama Serena, y esta en el baño, ahorita viene

\- Hacen bonita pareja- menciono Florence.

\- Gracias...pero no somos pareja...aun...

\- Vaya, pero si van a todos lados, ¿Como que no son pareja?

\- No, pero créanme, ya la tengo comiendo de mi mano

Serena paso al lado de el

\- Uriel

\- Ahí voy

Rápidamente se levanto y la siguió

Dylan estaba aburrido, mirando a los demás campitas, esperando que alguien hiciera algo interesante y finalmente, bostezo

\- Ah...que mal que sacáramos a Hugo-se quejo con Kiara

\- Oye, el no hizo nada mas que hacerse "el rey mapache" de un mundo imaginario en el desafió anterior, ahora emparejamos las cosas con el otro equipo

\- Si, pero al menos era mas divertido que Black o Florence. Hasta Andrew y Oliver andan muy tranquilos

Vio como Ashley, Andrew y Sewell estaban conversando mientras comían

\- ¿Que onda con esa venda Andrew?-le pregunto Sewell.

\- ¿Que? Es parte de importante de mi mismo, sin esta venda, no me reconocerían de mi hermano Zei

\- "Mi mismo"-le retrego su error Ashley- Que buena gramática tienes eh, deberías ser profesor de español, pero no te contratarían por tu apariencia de malandro

\- La escuela es para tontos, mírame hasta donde e llegado sin ella

\- ¿A pasar parte de un reality show en donde eres torturado y exhibido a la audiencia mientras sufres?

\- La diferencia es que YO ganare el money, y tu no, ¡perra!

\- No puedes ni atarte los tennis solo

\- Cuando gane tendré quien me los ate, y tu morirás sola y pudriéndote como una pobre put*

\- Y-y-y-y-y -tartamudeo, burlándose de su tan pobre vocabulario- Mejor consigue un diccionario y regresa a pre-escolar subnormal

\- Ujujuju-se burlo Sewell- Creo que alguien te gano

\- Andar a cag*r

Sewell y Ashley siguieron hablando, Andrew noto a su hermano, con la mirada perdida, mirando fijamente a alguien

\- Hey

Paso su mano por enfrente de el, quien no reacciono

\- ¡Zei!

Lo golpeo de un manotazo

\- ¿Que mierd* quieres?-le pregunto sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Ahora que carajos te pasa?

\- The love, my brother

\- Deja tus frases pendej*s y explícame

Andrew por fin noto a quien veía, se trataba de Florence

\- ¿Ella?

Oliver asintió con una sonrisa

\- No jodas, ¿en serio?

\- ¿Por que lo dudas pendej*?

\- Ah, ahora te pondrás en ese plan de mariconcito

\- ¿Me ayudas?

\- Tu podrás solo, a mi no me metas en ese ped*

\- Ay si, como tu ya tienes a Ashley

\- ¿A esa pendej*? ¿Yo? ¿Con esa lesbiana? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Anda a que te coja un burro!

\- Siempre están juntitos y peleando, del odio al amor solo hay un paso...

\- Put* madre, ya se te salio lo maric*n

Luna miro a Ezra, solo, en una mesa, mientras que escribía

\- Ahorita vengo

\- Okey

Luna fue con el, dejando a Florence sola, en la mesa

\- Ahí esta tu oportunidad, ve y habla con ella

\- ¿Que? No mam* abuelo, tengo que planear esto cuidadosamente

\- Tu no piensas ni madres, ve

Oliver fue con ella, un tanto nervioso. Florence volteo, y saludo de mano

\- "Oh shit..."

El la saludo también, tímidamente

\- Ho...

\- Hola Florence

Oliver vio que a el no lo había saludado, sino a Cybil, quien justamente paso detrás de el y se sentó a su lado. Las dos comenzaron a conversar, Oliver se regreso a su asiento, completamente avergonzado

\- Ay pinch* idiota...-se golpeo su frente Andrew.

Por su parte, Ezra se encontraba distraído, escribiendo en una libreta

\- Hola

Ezra se sobre exalto, sorprendido por que Luna estaba en frente de el y había aparecido de quien sabe donde

\- Joder, ¿no sabes que puedes darle un infarto a alguien si haces eso? Diablos...

\- Jeje, lo siento

Se sentó al lado de el, el escondió lo que escribía con su mano

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Nada, solo quiero hablar. No puedo creer que hable mucho contigo y todavía no me tengas confianza

\- A lo máximo e hablado cinco veces contigo, y no es una conversación tan extensiva que digamos

\- ¡Entonces hagamos que esta sea la mas extensiva!-le dijo con un tono alegre.

\- Bah, okey, ¿si hablo contigo en los próximos cinco minutos, me dejaras en paz durante lo que queda del día?

\- ¡Genial! Cinco minutos es todo lo que necesito para conocerte mejor

Ezra rodó los ojos, y sabiendo que su unica opcion, era hablar con ella, acepto un tanto molesto

Por su parte, Jose conversaba con Catalina, mirando a los demás

\- ¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

\- Intente eliminarla, pero no funciono. Igual, ya pude hablar con ella y no sospecha de nada

\- Genial, espero que sea verdad

\- Tal vez esta alianza seria mejor si supiera algo sobre ti

\- ¿Para que quieres conocerme?

\- No se, saber tu edad por lo menos, o tus habilidades...

\- Claro, te diré mis debilidades y habilidades para que sepas como traicionarme por la espalda, no te creo

\- Esto no funcionara si no nos conocemos

\- Te diré luego, ahora, estate atento si alguien quiere formar una alianza

\- ¿Por que piensas eso?

\- Cuando estaba bañándome, escuche a alguien mencionar algo sobre una alianza

\- ¿Entonces es una mujer?

\- Si, ahora vete, no deben de sospechar nada

\- Okey

Jose se fue, dirigiéndose con Sewell y comenzando a conversar con el

Cybil miraba a Florence, esperando una respuesta

\- ¿Que dices?

\- No lo creo, somos de diferentes equipos

\- ¿Pero, si llegamos mas lejos y los equipos se dividen?

\- Hmm...tal vez...pero solo si nos dividimos

\- Okey, no digas nada

\- Lo prometo

Cybil asintió, para volver de nuevo con Black y Trisha

\- ¿Que tanto le dijiste a mi hermana?

\- Emm, nada, solo quería conocerla mejor

\- Ah, bueno

Andres vio a Dalila sentada en una mesa, el se acerco a ella. Ella reacciono con cierto nerviosismo y se levanto de la mesa

\- ¿Que dices Trisha? ¡Ya voy!

Dalila evadió a Andres, sentándose junto con Cybil y las demás

_Confesionario _

Dalila- Ay madre...¿le gusto a Andres? Ugh...esto si que es...incomodo

Andres- ¿Trisha si habla?-preguntaba el chico despistado.

_Fin del confesionario_

Mientras que todos estaban distraídos, no se dieron cuenta de que Chris entraba al comedor

\- Campistas, ¿están preparados para el siguiente reto?

\- ¿Cual?

\- Vengan, les explicare mejor afuera

Todos salieron del comedor, pero antes de hacer esto, Uriel tomo el pan de una de las mesas y se fue comiendo

\- No me quedare sin mi porción de comida

Tras varios segundos, todos se encontraban en una fogata, no era muy distinta a la Fogata original, solo que esta tenia varios asientos al lado de esta y no un buzón de eliminación

\- Campistas, espero que no tengan sueño, ya que este desafió es también de la primera temporada, bueno, una pequeña variación de el segundo desafió

\- ¿El despierta-ton?-pregunto Kiara

\- Exacto. Pero como ya dije, una pequeña variación: En esta versión, ademas de que no podrán dormirse, ya que el que lo haga, esta eliminado del desafió como ya sabrán, solo que en esta versión podrán hacer dormir a el equipo enemigo. Aunque les recomendaría mucho no intentarlo, los malos planes pueden culminar en su propia eliminación. Les voy a decir que no es necesario estar en este lugar, pueden recorrer todo el campamento y hacer sus actividades diarias, excepto dormir

El Chef llego con varias pulseras metálicas

\- Ya que, con estas pulseras, podremos ver quien se duerme y quien no. Y lo mejor es, que no pueden truquear estas pulseras, así que cuando duerman, recibirán una buena descarga eléctrica que contabilizara su eliminación del desafió

El Chef comenzó a repartir las pulseras

\- Discupen, soy alérgico a la electricidad-bromeo Sewell poniéndose la pulsera.

\- ¿Que onda con las pulseras de Zoey 101?-menciono Uriel dándole golpesitos con el dedo a la pulsera.

\- Muy bien, ¡que empiece el desafió!-comenzó a sonar un trompeta que salio de un árbol, dejando sordos a los competidores y haciendo que huyeran de ahí.

1 _Hora mas tarde_

Todos los del equipo Halcones estaban reunidos en sus cabañas. Jose miraba la pulsera, intentando verle algún detalle o algo

\- Diablos, ¿Por que tenían que poner el reto JUSTO cuando nos debemos dormir? No hay nada que hacer cuando es de noche mas que ser devorado por los animales-se quejaba Serena acostada boca arriba en su cama.

\- Es táctica, espero que nadie se haya desvelado ayer-respondió Cybil leyendo un libro.

\- Coño, no hagas cosas aburridas- le quito el libro Uriel- Tenemos que hacer algo divertido, no se ustedes pero yo aguanto muuuucho tiempo sin dormir, y siempre hago algo interesante

\- ¿Como que?-pregunta Luna curiosa.

\- Jugar videojuegos, me aviento hasta 20 horas jugando juegos de terror

\- En primera, nos quitaron todas nuestras pertenencias tecnológicas, en segunda, no creo que haya una computadora cerca, y en tercera, dame mi libro- le quito su libro y siguió leyendo.

\- Entonces yo las recuperare, no creo que Chris las haya escondido en otro lugar que no sea su remolque-aseguro el moreno.

\- Ten cuidado: Seguramente intenten hacerte algo los del otro equipo, o incluso el mismo Chris-advirtió Jose.

\- Chris no hace nada, es solo un títere de la producción, nada mas quitale su gel de cabello y estará de rodillas frente a ti

\- Intenta recuperar mi celular, tengo muchas cosas en el que nos pueden divertir-le pidió Luna.

Uriel salio de la cabaña, seguido por Trisha

\- ¿A donde crees que vas?-le interrogo Cybil- Es demasiado peligroso estar haya fuera y de noche Trisha

Rápidamente, le enseño una nota

\- "El no puede ir solo, ademas, no debe de saber como se abre una cerradura"

\- No no no, tu no vas a ninguna parte

Se acerco con ella e intento meterla a la cabaña jalándola de la sudadera, pero Uriel intervino

\- Hey, si quiere ir, déjala. La cuidare bien, me recuerda mucho a mi hermana menor

\- Entonces iré con ustedes

\- Eh...okey, como gustes

Los tres salieron de la cabaña

\- ¿Y...alguien tiene algo que hacer mientras que ellos regresan?-les pregunto Jose a los demás.

En eso, los Pez Espada se encontraban en su mayoría, en su cabaña. Ashley cargaba cosas en una mochila, como si se preparara para un viaje

\- ¿Que haces?-le pregunto Black.

\- Tengo que hacer algo para mantenerme despierta, y se que si me quedo aquí, me dormiré en pocos minutos. Iré a explorar el bosque de noche

\- ¿Estas loca?

\- No, solo aventurera y algo loca

\- Mmm...bien, iré contigo, me gusta la noche y no quiero que mueras. No es que me intereses pero...

\- ¡Basta de parloteo y vamos haya!

Las dos salieron de la cabaña

\- ¿Donde esta Andrew?-pregunto Kiara notando la ausencia de el gemelo.

Oliver estaba distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Hey

Trono dos dedos en frente de el, asiéndolo reaccionar

\- ¿Eh? Creo que se fue a matar a alguien

-¿Que?

\- Si, eso dijo, me pidió que lo acompañara, pero...tengo mejores cosas que ver, digo, hacer

Kiara alzo los hombros, y fue con Dylan, quien parecía estar distraído mirando una revista sobre automóviles lujosos

\- ¿Que hacemos?

\- No se...¿una fiesta?

\- ¿Fiesta? No tenemos nada para hacer una

\- Claro que si, tenemos las ganas de hacer una fiesta, solo nos faltan las botanas, la musica...y si se puede cerveza

\- ¿Y de donde conseguiremos eso?

\- Seguro que el Chef o Chris deben de tener escondidas en algún lugar. En mi celular siempre tengo música bien "prendida", solo tenemos que recuperar nuestras cosas y luego iremos al comedor para buscar comida

\- Hmm...parece buena idea, pero necesitamos ayuda...

Miro que Florence estaba aburrida, y eso seria peligroso si llegase a dormirse

\- Oye Florence, ¿nos puedes ayudar en algo?

\- Si, claro, ¿en que?

\- Tenemos planeado hacer una fiesta, necesitamos comida y todo eso, pero tenemos que ir en grupo para que no nos atrape el Chef cuando entremos a su cocina

\- Claro, no tengo nada mas que hacer

La chica albina se levanto de su cama y fue con ellos

\- Bien, vamos...

\- Esperen-les interrumpió Oliver- ¿No necesitan mas...ayuda? Yo creo que necesitan a alguien mas que sepa de ataques ninjas y eso, y yo soy la mejor opción

\- Claro, ven, no me interesa-respondio Kiara indiferente.

Oliver se levanto rápidamente de su cama y fue con ellos. Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña, dejando solos a Andres y Dalila

\- Emm...hola Dalila-saludo Andres.

\- E-e-e chicos, ¿no necesitan a alguien mas?

Dalila salio rápidamente de la cabaña, dejando solo a Andres

\- ¿Ahora que le pasa?

Por parte del equipo Halcones, los tres caminaban hacia el remolque de Chris

\- Y díganme, ¿ustedes como se comunican?-pregunto Uriel a las dos amigas que lo acompañaban.

\- Obvio que por notas, no entiendo el lenguaje de señas-respondió Cybil.

\- ¿Y si se llevan bien?

\- Claro que si, ¿Por que otro motivo estaría todo el día con ella?

\- No se, yo estaría con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola

\- Pero estas con Serena

\- Y tú con ella

Cybil sintió como Trisha la jalaba del brazo, para después darle una nota

\- "No hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente"

\- Pero no estamos diciendo nada malo de ti

Llegaron al remolque de Chris, Uriel intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada

\- Mierd*, cerrada

\- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que durmiera con la puerta abierta para que se metiera cualquier persona?

\- Mejor ayúdame a abrirla, ¿Tienes una tarjeta de crédito?

\- Si claro, como cualquier adolescente de 16 años-respondió en tono sarcástico.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, Trisha saco un incaible que había en su cabello y se acerco a la perilla de la puerta

\- ¿Tienes 16 años? ¿En serio? Te ves muy mayor

\- Me lo dicen siempre, pero es verdad, tengo 16 años

\- ¿Que veías en internet? ¿A Dross? ¿4Chan?...¿La deep web?

\- Todo lo que se, lo se gracias a los libros, no en internet

\- Pero si yo soy inteligente y no leí ningún libro

\- Raíz cuadrada de 64

\- ¿Que?

Escucharon como la puerta se abrió, voltearon a ver que lo había ocasionado y miraron a Trisha colocándose el incaible de nuevo en su pelo

\- Wow, bien hecho Trisha

Uriel entro con cautela al remolque, seguida por Trisha y Cybil

En esos momentos, los integrantes del equipo pez espada estaban en medio del camino

\- Creo que tenemos que separarnos, así haremos menos tiempo-sugirió Kiara a los demás.

\- Claro, suena genial-acepto Florence.

\- Bien, Dylan y Dalila , vayan por nuestros celulares, nosotros iremos al comedor, ¿entendido?

\- ¿Que? Mejor tu ven conmigo-dijo Dylan nada convencido de que ella fuera con esas tres personas.

\- No es nada difícil, sera mejor que tú vayas con Dalila y yo con ellos

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Claro, no te preocupes

\- Hmm...esta bien, vayan con cuidado

Dicho esto, se separaron, unos hacia el remolque de Chris y otros hacia el comedor

\- No puede ser tan peligroso, no creo que el Chef duerma en el comedor-pensó en voz alta Florence.

Unos minutos después...

Los tres llegaron al comedor, Kiara entro con cautela primero que todos, seguido por Florence y Oliver

\- Bien, yo buscare en la cocina, vigilen que no venga nadie-le indico Kiara a sus dos acompañantes, para después caminar de puntitas hacia la cocina.

Oliver estaba nervioso, y con cierto valor, hablo con ella

\- Hola...

\- Hola Oliver, ¿como te va?

\- Eh...a mi bien...¿y a ti?

\- Bien, aunque no me da mucha confianza estar en este lugar

\- A mi tampoco, pero no tengo miedo-fingió heroísmo.

\- Que valiente, me gustaría ser tan valiente como tú, pero soy así de miedosa jeje

Mientras que ellos conversaban, Kiara abría la puerta de la cocina lentamente, para que esta no hiciera ningún sonido. Miro desde ahí si no había nadie adentro, cuando termino de asegurarse, entro aun insegura

\- ¿Donde están malditas botanas?-murmuro, buscando la comida en algunas cajas que había por ahí tiradas.

Escucho como algo se caía detrás de ella, volteo, viendo una pesadilla hecha realidad

\- Y...¿que te gusta hacer?-le pregunto Oliver, dejando de vigilar.

\- Algunas veces me gusta escuchar Rock y Pop...las cosas lindas...y algunas veces, jugar videojuegos

Kiara salio de la cocina, pero rápidamente, algo intento meterla de nuevo

\- ¡Ayuda!

\- A mi me gusta mas la limpieza, en comparación que mi hermano

\- ¿Y por que usas esa mascara de gas y tu hermano una venda?

\- Para que nos identifiquen

Kiara ya no pudo sujetarse mas del marco de la puerta, y termino cediendo por aquella cosa que la jalaba

\- ¿Por que no mejor vamos a la cabaña?

\- Pero Kiara esta todavía en la cocina

\- No importa, luego nos alcanza

\- Emm, bueno, vamos-acepto aun no muy convencida.

Los dos salieron del comedor, dejando sola a Kiara...

Adentro del remolque, los tres caminaban de puntitas, intentando no despertar a Chris, quien dormía justamente en un sofá que había a la entrada del remolque

\- ¿Como puede vivir aquí?-murmuro Uriel viendo el desorden que había en el remolque.

\- Shhh, no hables

Cybil buscaba con la mirada en donde pudieran estar escondidas las cosas que ellos estaban buscando, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un baúl café que había hasta al otro lado del remolque. Fue hacia el, lo abrió cuidadosamente para no alertarlo...

Pero, un despertador comenzó a sonar, Chris se tapo sus oídos con su almohada. Uriel tomo el despertador, intentando apagarlo

\- ¡Esta madre no se apaga!- lo golpeaba con un mueble cercano, intentando apagarlo- ¡Ya apagate mierd*!

Trisha se lo quito de las manos, y lo lanzo lejos de la cabaña. El despertador cayo justamente en un hoyo que había en un árbol, donde vivía una ardilla, y que al igual que Chris, estaba dormida

\- Bien hecho

Cybil buscaba cosas en el baul, sacando varias cosas sin importancia

\- Un chris dorado...un gel para el cabello...creo que esto es tuyo Uriel

Le lanzo un celular que tenia una caratula de COD Black Ops

\- Oh, mi bebe ¿Como has estado?

Trisha recogió también su celular, ocultándolo en su bolsillo antes de que alguien pudiera verlo. Cybil termino de recoger los celulares de todos los de su equipo

\- Bien, vamonos

Los tres salieron con cautela, pero Uriel regreso, tomo un marcador permanente de su bolsillo, embozando una sonrisa

\- Esto solo se puede hacer una vez en la vida...

Comenzó a dibujarle bigote y una uniceja a Chris en la cara, evitando las ganas de reír, Cybil regreso y lo jalo del brazo

\- Que infantil eres

\- Valió la pena jeje #yolo swag

Los tres se fueron del remolque, y a lo lejos, venían Dylan y Dalila, sin percatarse de su presencia. Él se acerco a la puerta y la abrió

\- Vaya, abierto

Entraron con cautela al remolque, prestando especial atención al baúl abierto que estaba en la esquina del remolque

\- ¿No crees que esto es demasiado fácil?

\- Shhh, no invoques a la mala suerte

Dylan fue hacia el baúl, agarrando su celular de entre todas sus cosas

\- Listo, ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, así estoy bien, mejor...

Un despertador entro al remolque, mientras que una ardilla hacia ademanes mientras que se quejaba desde su hogar. El despertador comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Chris comenzara a despertarse

\- ¡Corre!

Los dos echaron a correr, huyendo de ahí...

_Y bueno chicos, después de AÑOS de inactividad por mi parte, muchos se preguntaran por que no e subido capítulos y etc. Pues...problemas personales, solo puedo decir eso._

_Últimamente, intentaba hacer el capitulo por completo, esto que les acabo de dejar, es lo que hice en estos 4 meses que no actualice. Aun no estoy muy bien mentalmente, pero se que el mayor pecado que puedo hacer ahora, es dejar la historia abandonada, o actualizarla en otros 4 meses...por lo cual, le e pedido al beta-reader (Sable 343) que continué con el fic hasta que ya me sienta mejor. Espero que no les moleste esta desicion que tome, por que la verdad no me gustaría dejar el fic sin que se actualice y regresar en medio año y actualizarlo, aunque eso si, intenten poner al beta-reader un poco informado de lo que ustedes quieren y que hagan lo mismo que conmigo (osea, que hablen con el y todo eso) bueno, adiós, nos vemos luego, cuidence_


	7. ¡El hincapié de todo el drama!

_ Y hola que tal, mi nombre es Sable 343 y yo haré esta única actualización del fic, ya que...gracias a quien sabe quien, Lukario ya esta contento, feliz de la vida, y esta ahora dispuesto a seguir con el fic. Esto me lo dijo hace unos cuantos días, pero como él estaba indeciso de cuando se recuperaría me dejo esto en mis manos, y pues yo ya llevaba como medio capitulo hecho y me pidió que lo terminara. No tengo muchas cosas por avisar mas que eso, y ademas, me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que siguen siguiendo el fic, después de 2 meses sin que se actualizara. Aunque vale la pena la espera ya que este fic es muy bueno y con personajes que están super-bien elaborados.  
_

_También__ quería comentar que esta pequeña actualización no sera lo único que haré en esta pagina, ya que...me gustaría hacer unas cuantas pruebas de historias antes de...bueno, algunos ya sabrán por que (la intriga es enorme jeje) ¡En fin, comencemos con la parte dos!_

* * *

Tras varios minutos después de lo ocurrido, los integrantes del equipo "Pez espada" se encontraban (en su mayoría) descansando cómodamente en las suaves sabanas de sus camas. Después de lo que había pasado con su intento medio cumplido de recuperar sus cosas tecnológicas de las manos del egocéntrico Chris.

Dylan estaba un poco cansado, la huida del remolque de Chris fue exitosa gracias a su gran reacción a la hora de correr, pero cansada, muy cansada.

\- Wuuu...eso estuvo cerca-dijo entre un suspiro de alivio, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su compañera.

\- ¿Desde cuando las ardillas se han vuelto tan...desgraciadas?-pregunto un poco mas cansada que él, aun sin entender el como la ardilla lanzo un despertador justo cuando ellos salían.

\- No tengo ni idea...

El rubio noto que su amiga, Kiara, no estaba en la cabaña. Pero si Oliver y Florence, quienes platicaban entre ellos, sin preocuparse de la ausencia de la chica

\- Hey, ¿donde esta Kiara?-les pregunto a los dos un tanto preocupado.

Ellos seguían sin prestarle atención.

\- ¡HEY!

Florence por fin noto que él les hablaba, y ladeo la cabeza para saber por que le llamaba

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿Donde esta Kiara? ¿No se suponía que estaría con ustedes consiguiendo las botanas?

\- ¡Ah si, lo olvidaba!-dirigió la mirada hacia Oliver- ¿Tú la has visto?

\- No, para nada-aseguro en un tono indiferente

\- ¡¿La dejaron sola?!-el chico se puso histérico- ¡¿Cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?!

\- No se...tal vez...-el chico comenzó a hacer memoria- ¿Unos...diez minutos? No lo se, ni me importa

Dylan parecía angustiado, recordando por que él se encargaba tanto de cuidarla a ella, pensando en lo peor. Por lo cual, rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta, para ir hacia donde se suponía que estaba ella

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, dándole de lleno en la cara. Quien había entrado, era ni mas ni menos que Kiara, quien parecía furiosa, ignorando a quien había golpeado y dirigiendo una mirada fulminante hacia Florence y Oliver

\- Ustedes...-dijo entre un gruñido, apretando el puño- Me dejaron sola...

\- Oye, no tenemos el problema que tú seas tan lenta buscando unas malditas botanas-menciono Oliver- Ademas, tú...

Kiara le lanzo una patada a lo mas estilo tae kwon do directo en la cara antes de que pudiera decir algo mas. El chico se cubrio el rostro, hirviendo de rabia

\- Ahora si sacaste boleto...

Se levanto de su cama, preparándose para lanzarle un puñetazo. Pero una mano lo detuvo, el ladeo la cabeza para ver quien era, topándose con Florence

\- ¡No Oliver! Ella tiene razón...la dejamos sola en el comedor, nosotros tenemos la culpa...-le recordó, en un tono culpable y arrepentida.

Él miro sus ojos, quienes al instante, le hizo olvidar el odio que sentía en esos momentos, tranquilizándolo. Florence, al saber que lo tranquilizo, dirigió la mirada hacia Kiara, quien aun se notaba molesta

\- ¿Que te paso?

\- Nada...solo que un maldito oso entro a la cocina y por poco me devora, solo eso paso

\- Tal vez...solo fue el Chef-supuso Andres, intentando "calmar las aguas". Pero su chiste malo no ayudo en nada

_Confesionario_

Kiara- No estoy furiosa con Florence, se que ella no es mala persona. Pero Oliver...la primera oportunidad que tenga, créanme, ÉL sera el siguiente eliminado-aseguro la chica, apretando el puño.

Oliver- Sino fuera por que ella (Florence) me detuvo...esa chica no seguiría viva

Andres- Ay no...tan bien que nos llevábamos todos...

_Fin del confesionario_

Kiara salio de la cabaña, justo cuando Dylan se recuperaba del golpe

\- Espera

Él la acompaño, no sin antes dejarle su celular a Andres, para que al menos pusiera música o algo para que se entretuvieran

\- Oigan, ¿no falta alguien?-pregunto Dalila, al ver que el lugar estaba mas vació de lo normal.

\- Si, creo que Black y Ashley se fueron al bosque-respondió Andres.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Que tal si otro oso aparece y...?

\- Tranquila. Mi hermana sabe cuidarse muy bien, de hecho, no le tiene miedo a nada-aseguro la chica de ojos azul-agua con una sonrisa segura.

Por su parte, al otro lado del bosque. Ashley y Black se encontraban caminando sin rumbo aparente; admirando el paisaje tenebroso que ofrecía la isla.

\- ¿Segura de que sabes donde estamos? Llevamos media hora sin ver ninguna luz del campamento-le pregunto Black a la chica aventurera, desconociendo sus planes.

\- Eso es lo interesante de esta excursión: Saber como regresar-contesto la peli-blanca con cierto entusiasmo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Si. ¿Acaso creíste que solo daríamos un paseo? BAH, eso es aburrido

_Confesionario_

Black- Bien, creo que rompí la primera regla de sobre vivencia: Nunca sigas a alguien que no conozcas bien...o que este un poco...loca

_Fin del confesionario_

\- Eh...okey, supongo que deberíamos empezar a buscar la manera de regresar

\- ¿Acaso ya te aburriste?

\- No

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Para nada. Solo que quiero regresar antes de que mi hermana se preocupe por mi y quiera venir a buscarme. De hecho, me gusta este ambiente tan creepy, me recuerda a Slenderman y todo eso

\- Bah, esta bien, volvamos con los demás

Ashley dirigió una mirada hacia su alrededor, buscando el camino por el cual regresar, notando algo extraño

Oye, ese tronco no estaba cortado cuando pasamos por aquí-señalo un tronco delgado que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Eh?

Algo bajo de entre las ramas, llamando la atención de ellas dos. Notaron a una persona con una túnica negra puesta, y una espada samurai a mano, mirándolas desafiante

\- Otra vez nos vemos las caras...Ashley-san...por ultima vez

\- ¿Eh...quien es él... o ella?-le pregunto a Ashley muy confundida.

\- Ni ocultarte sabes eh. Te vi desde hace media hora. Pero, quería ver que hacías-le dijo a esa persona un tanto confiada.

\- Tus palabras solo retrasan tu inevitable destino...

Se quito la túnica que tenia puesta, dándonos a conocer que era Andrew

\- ¡Vas a morir!-la señalo el chico con la venda en los ojos, corriendo hacia ella y dando un grito de pelea.

Black se quito de su camino, viendo atónita como aquel chico iba a matar a Ashley, quien solo se quedaba ahí, cruzada de brazos, esperando

\- ¡Hey! ¡Quítate! ¡Corre, te va a matar!

\- ¡Die Bit*h!

Intento atacarla con la espada, pero no dio en el blanco, ya que ella lo evadió solo quitándose del camino cuando él salto, dándole una patada en la pantorrilla. Andrew cayo al suelo boca arriba al solo sentir el contacto

\- Oh...mi única debilidad...-murmuro el chico, completamente fuera de combate.

\- Acéptalo: soy mejor que tú

\- ¡Mi venganza sera doble!

Black los veía confundida, entendiendo que solo era un juego

\- Ustedes dos están dementes, en serio. Por cierto, ¿donde conseguiste esa espada?

\- ¡Que te importa!-respondió en forma violenta Andrew- Solo YO se de donde saco tanta chingader*, ¡¿entendiste?!

\- Bah, mejor volvamos con los demás

Black comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, seguida por Andrew y Ashley.

Por su parte, el equipo Halcones Peregrinos disfrutaba de una agradable velada; todos tenían sus celulares a mano, como todas las personas normales intentando desvelarse

\- ¡Vaya, miren todos estos mensajes de apoyo en mi Tumblr! ¡Wow, los amo chicos!-repetía las mismas cosas que texteaba la chica fanática a pokemon- ¡Hey, todos pasenme su Facebook para tenerlos como amigos!

\- El mio es Uriel Davila. Checa el que tiene una imagen de un ferrari (Cualquier semejanza a alguna persona real, es mera coincidencia)-le dijo Uriel a ella, quien al instante lo comenzó a buscar en Facebook.

\- ¡Listo!

Ella se acerco con Ezra, quien leía un libro y no estaba como todos los demás en sus celulares

\- ¿Y cual es el tuyo?-le pregunto, sacándolo de su lectura.

\- ¿Por que te lo daría?

\- Emm no se, tal vez para hablar después de la competencia...pasarnos fotos divertidas...hablar...oye, son muchas las cosas que podríamos hacer

\- Yo paso

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Hasta ella me va a pasar su Facebook!-señalo a Cybil, quien parecía desinteresada, viendo algo en su celular con los audífonos puestos- ¿Verdad que si Cyb?

\- ¿Eh? Ah si, claro, como digas-respondió la chica de cabello oscuro muy apenas escuchándola.

Jose estaba mirando su celular, cuando noto como Catalina de forma discreta, le dejo una nota a su lado de la cama, para luego sentarse en la suya y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él la miro con confusión, y ella le señalo con la mirada que leyera la nota

\- "Deja de tontear y busca quien es la de la alianza"

Él le dirigió una mirada alzando los brazos, indicándole que no sabia con quien empezar, ni como hacerlo, haciendo que ella se golpear la frente con la palma de su mano

\- Solo habla con ellas-le murmuro.

Rodo los ojos, y guardo su celular en su bolsillo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las mujeres que había en la cabaña

\- "Luna...no, no creo...Serena menos...Claro, Cybil"

Fue con ella, y sin titubeos, comenzó a hablar con ella, intentando saber si ella era la que Catalina tanto le decía

Puff, que aburridos son-Sewell saco una patineta que estaba escondida debajo de su cama- Iré a practicar un poco mis tan famosos trucos en el skate.

Nadie le presto atención, así que salio sin seguir alardeando. Sewell caminaba con mucha tranquilidad, entre silbidos y distraído, puso el skate en el suelo y comenzó a pensar en que truco iba a realizar, pero noto algo raro en el techo de la cabaña

Era Trisha, quien estaba sentada cómodamente en una silla plegable que apareció de la nada encima de la cabaña. La chica ni se dio cuenta de que era observada, por que estaba mirando su celular

\- ¿Como diablos...? Bah, mejor ni pregunto

Se alejo de donde ella estaba sentada, evitando cualquier contacto visual

\- Todos son muy raros en esta isla

Al día siguiente...

Todos los competidores se encontraban en el comedor, a algunos se les notaban claramente las ojeras y el cansancio, algunos estaban a punto de caerse de lado, pero siempre lograban despertarse.

El Chef ponía la comida en la bandeja de los competidores, algo parecido a carne cocida de un animal desconocido, llamando la atención de Andres

\- Eh...¿Que es esto?-pregunto con un poco de asco mirando la carne.

\- Intruso frito

\- ¿Que?

\- Un oso se metió ayer a la cocina, y aquí esta

\- ¿Carne de oso? ¿Eso es...sano?

\- Oh, espera...

Saco de otra cacerola algo parecido a pelo de oso y se lo puso en la bandeja

\- Disfrútalo

Andres solo hizo mueca de asco y mejor se alejo del Chef, antes de que le pusiera algo mas en la bandeja. El Chef ahora vio a Uriel, quien se había servido una ración extra de carne de oso sin que se diera cuenta

\- Viejo, deberías dejar que los animales se metan mas a tu cocina-huele la carne- Mmm, que delicia. Me empiezas a caer bien Chef

Dicho esto, se fue con sus compañeros de equipo, cada quien metidos en sus asuntos

_Confesionario_

Jose- ¿Saben algo? Creo que mi equipo esta funcionando muy bien, no hay nadie que tenga problemas conmigo...no es necesario hacernos perder apropósito. Tengo que planear como hacer perder al otro equipo antes de que me quede dormido-saca un frasquito pequeño que tenia un liquido adentro- ¿No es interesante lo que puedes obtener de las plantas de la isla? Ademas, tuve tiempo de conseguir algo para mi-saco otro fasquito de un color diferente al otro-.

_Fin del confesionario_

Jose se levanto de su asiento, buscando a la victima de su plan, viendo como Dalila estaba a punto de dormirse, con los ojos entre cerrados y apunto de caerse de lado

\- "Jeje, esto sera fácil"

Se sentó al lado de ella, viendo como todos los demás de su equipo estaban distraídos, hablando entre ellos. Vació el liquido en su comida y se alejo discretamente de ahí

\- Listo

\- Oh mira, encontré un poco de kepchup-dijo Sewell, viendo una botellita de un liquido rojo al lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Donde encontraste eso?-pregunto confundida Cybil-.

\- No se, me lo encontré en la mesa-respondió mientras que ponía kepchup a su comida.

\- No recuerdo haber visto eso en la mesa

\- Da igual, si era de alguien, ya es mio, jeje

Dio una mordida a su comida, notando un sabor extraño en ella

\- Bueno, no sabe tanto a kepchup, de hecho, sabe a...

Antes de poder decir una palabra mas, cayo dormido de repente, encima de su comida. Para luego despertarse sobresaltado al sentir la descarga eléctrica de la pulsera recorriendo su cuerpo

\- ¡Uh, parece que tenemos a nuestro primer eliminado del reto!-anuncio Chris, entrando al comedor.

\- ¿Que?-volteo Jose, dándose cuenta que su amigo había caído dormido.

\- Oh, demonios...¡pero si solo fueron dos segundos los que me dormí!-reclamo el skater.

\- Lo lamento viejo, ahora tienes que esperar a que el desafió se termine...-puso una mano en su hombro- Ven, sígueme

Chris lo comenzó a guiar hacia un lugar alejado en el bosque

\- ¿A donde me llevas?-pregunto el skater confundido.

\- Como no puedes intervenir en el reto, ahora que estas eliminado, tienes que quedarte en algún lugar. Tienes la suerte de que vas a estrenar nuestra mas nueva novedad en la isla

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña, la cual, estaba con los focos apagados, para dar mas drama. Los focos se prendieron, dejando boquiabierto a Sewell

\- Esta es, ¡Nuestra sala de espera! Con un televisor de pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas con servicio de paga...-señalo dicho lugar, donde también haba unos sofás confortables de color rojo- Una sala con videojuegos y cientos de fichas-señalo otra parte de la cabaña- Una sala especial de cine para 10 personas-abrió una puerta donde se encontraba dicha sala con un sistema de audio que dejo con los pelos hacia atrás a Sewell al verse a un tigre rugir en la pantalla- Unas mesas de pool con una zona de bebidas-señalo una mesas de pool- ¡Un yacuzzi y a un chef traído de Japón!-señalo la cocina donde se veía a un chef sirviendo sushi en un plato.

Sewell estaba atónito, sin poder decir nada

\- ¡Esto...es el paraíso!-se arrodillo al lado de la televisión y la abrazo.

Mientras tanto...

Adentro del comedor, los del equipo Halcones Peregrinos intentaban encontrar una respuesta hacia lo que había pasado. Cybil toco la "salsa" que Sewell le había puesto a la comida, suponiendo que esa era la causa

\- Fue sabotaje-afirmo la gitana.

\- No puede ser...que yo sepa, no se a acercado nadie del otro equipo con nosotros, y esa cosa no la había visto en la mesa- comenzó a pensar Catalina.

Jose vio como Dalila le dio un bocado a su comida, y siguió comiendo, sin sentir sueño, de hecho, comenzó a sentir que recuperaba el cansancio que tenia, como si hubiera tomado café con mucha cafeína

_Confesionario_

Jose- (se golpea su frente con su mano) No puede ser...me equivoque de frasco y deje el de sueño en la mesa...

_Fin del confesionario_

Tras unas horas después, mientras que ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Se notaban a los competidores muy cansados, ya apunto de caer dormidos

_Confesionario_

Dylan- Kiara anda muy molesta con Oliver, ni si quiera a venido otra vez a la cabaña. Pero tiene razón en estarlo, ese chico la dejo morir sola-termino la frase cruzándose de brazos.

Andrew- Creo que ya es hora de que el gran Andrew ponga su plan en acción jeje-saca de su bolsillo una bomba de humo y desaparece entre la bruma oscura que había salido de dicha bomba- ¡Agh! ¡Maldita cosa defectuosa hecha en China!

_Fin del confesionario_

Se podía ver como atrás de la cabaña Pirañas, Kiara hacia una practica de kung fu, golpeando al aire con mucha concentración, hasta que llego Dylan, quien solo se quedo ahí, observándola

\- ¿que quieres?- le pregunto sin dejar de practicar.

\- Nada, intentando no dormirme

\- Si quieres que haga las pases con aquel inútil, mejor no pierdas tu tiempo y vete

\- Para nada. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también estoy enojado con él en haberte dejado sola

La chica dejo de lado lo que hacia, para dirigirle la mirada a su amigo

\- Si quieres hacerle algo, yo te apoyo-le aseguro Dylan.

Ella asintió levemente, y siguió practicando

Por su parte, Jose seguía muy confundido, sin poder entender como se confundió de frasco y le dio una ventaja al equipo rival, sabiendo que levantaría sospechas por parte de su equipo

\- ¿Que paso en el comedor?-le pregunto Catalina.

\- No se...fue algo...raro

Escucharon como algo cayo al suelo, dándose cuenta que Serena finalmente había caído dormida

\- ¡NOOOOO!-grito Uriel, intentando despertarla- ¡No te duermas!-comenzó a llorar- ¡Debí de haberte dado la atención que te merecías!-snif.

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió a los dos, dejando tostado a Uriel y despertando a Serena

\- Uriel y Serena, diríjanse hacia el comedor. Han sido eliminados del desafió-se escucho la voz de Chris por el altavoz.

\- Wow, que genial, no iremos juntos-dijo Uriel feliz.

\- Si... que interesante

Los dos salieron de la cabaña

\- Pero si Uriel no se durmió-menciono Luna un tanto confundida.

\- No me contradigas Luna-le contesto de nuevo Chris.

\- Que bien, ahora solo somos 6 y el otro el equipo sigue teniendo a todos despiertos-dijo Ezra un tanto molesto- Mejor ya vamos a rendirnos, no quiero perder mas mi tiempo despierto

\- ¡No, se que podemos ganar el desafió, pero tenemos que ponerle todas los ánimos!-aseguro Luna en un tono optimista- ¡No hay que perder las esperanzas!

\- Claro, a menos de que de forma mágica alguien consiga gas somnífero y lo aviente a la cabaña de ellos, creo que estamos perdidos

\- ¿Tienes gas somnífero?-pregunto la ingenua chica, sin entender su tono sarcástico.

Por su parte, Cybil y Trisha estaban arriba de la cabaña, disfrutando del fresco ambiente que había.

\- Estoy muy segura de que fue Jose, lo se-aseguro la castaña, mientras que Trisha la escuchaba un tanto aburrida- Es muy obvio, lleva mucho tiempo juntándose con esa chica...¡Catalina! a escondidas creyendo que no nos damos cuenta-daba vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras que pensaba en eso- Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que ellos nos eliminen, ¿tienes una idea de como hacerlo?

Ella solo pensó un poco, alzando los hombros y desviando la mirada

\- ¿Que acaso esto no te importa?

Movió su mano, indicando que si, pero no le daba tanta importancia

\- Bah, déjame pensar en algo

Miro hacia el muelle, mientras que pensaba en una solución, Trisha noto como algo cayo al lado de ella. Una granada en la cual salia una especie de gas. Rápidamente, la pateo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ahí, cayendo al lado de Kiara y Dylan, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría. Hasta que Dylan vio como una especie de bruma los comenzaba a rodear

-¿Niebla?-pregunto el chico, confundido de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿De que hablas?-pregunto la chica, mirando la bruma que los rodeaba.

Poco después, los dos cayeron al suelo, dormidos por el gas somnífero

Otra granada cayo al lado de ella, y de nuevo lo pateo lejos, esta vez, a unos botes de basura

\- ¡Ahg, maldita seas hija de...!

Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, el gas comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar, haciendo que Andrew cayera dormido. Trisha suspiro de alivio, pero un ventaron que salio de la nada, regreso lo poco que salio del aire que había soltado la granada hacia ellas, haciendo que cayera dormida.

Cybil escucho el golpe, y volteo para ver que lo había ocasionado. El aire le llego directo a la cara, adormeciéndola al instante.

A la mañana siguiente...

Los 9 participantes que quedaban, estaban en el comedor, desayunando. A todos se les notaba cansados, intentando mantenerse despiertos a toda costa. Exceptuando a Luna, Dalila (gracias al error que cometió Jose).

\- Han pasado 36 horas después de que empezara el desafió-explicaba Chris, mientras que la cámara hacia un enfoque a la cara de los competidores-Y como pueden ver en pantalla, algunos participantes ya están a un pelo de mosca de caer dormidos. Creo que veremos como muchos caen ahora, jeje...

\- Bien, estamos jodidisimos...-comento Catalina, viendo como los del otro equipo tenían a mas de la mitad aun en pie.

\- ¡No hay que bajar los ánimos! ¡Se que podremos ganar este desafió!- dijo Luna con mucho optimismo.

Jose cayo dormido, golpeando la cabeza con la mesa.

\- ¿Decías?

Una descarga eléctrica lo despertó, y Chris le indico la salida. Jose salio del comedor sobándose la cabeza del golpe

\- Oh...chicos...-se quejaba Black, apunto de dormirse- ¿Puedo dormirme ahora?

\- ¿Tienes sueño? Yo ni si quiera siento nada, estoy muy despierta-menciono Dalila, un tanto hiperactiva

\- Ja, no puedo creer que todo el equipo de ellos se quedo dormido-dijo Ashley, burlona- Que niñas son-tomo un sorbo a su tasa de café.

\- La cafeína te hace daño-le dijo Dalila- Te despierta por unos minutos, pero te duerme...mucho

\- No importa, míralos, ya están a punto de caer

\- Oh...lo siento amigos...ya no puedo...

Florence cayo dormida, alterando a Oliver

\- ¡No! Ya no tengo nada por que vivir...-dijo Oliver, para después caer dormido.

Los dos se levantaron por la descarga eléctrica de la pulsera, para después irse del comedor.

Tras varias horas después, estaba atardeciendo, y los competidores se encontraban en sus respectivas cabañas.

Luna intentaba mantener despierto a Ezra, quien se le notaba muy cansado.

\- Admítelo...ya nos ganaron...

-¡No! ¡Estoy segura de que lo lograremos!-intentaba levantarle el animo al chico gótico, pero no hallaba la manera de hacerlo.

\- Ya estamos perdidos Luna, espero que sigas despierta...-le decía Catalina, confiando en la hiperactiva chica- "estamos perdidos..."

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña del equipo Pez Espada. Ashley se notaba muy cansada, gracias a lo que Dalila le advirtió del café.

\- Ugh...que aburrido...

Black ya estaba prácticamente dormida, solamente la despertaba un reloj de pared que hacia un molesto sonido mientras que contaba los segundos

Por su parte, Dalila se notaba aburrida, y sintió como Andres se sentaba al lado de ella

\- Hola

Ella intento huir, por la incomodidad que le causaba estar al lado de él, pero, decidió por fin agarrar el valor suficiente para hablarle

\- Ah si, hola-saludo tímidamente, desviando la mirada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, ella suplicaba en su mente que aquel chico no dijera nada acerca de lo que había pasado en el desafió anterior

\- Oye...respecto a lo del desafió anterior...

\- "Maldición"-maldijo la chica en su mente, poniéndose mas nerviosa- ¿Q-que pasa con el desafió anterior?

\- Lo que dije, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Oh..."eso"?

\- Si, "eso". Bueno, solo quiero decirte algo sobre lo que paso

Dalila se sintió un poco rara, sintiendo que iba a caerse. Andres suspiro, agarrando valor para hablarle

\- Bueno...yo...

Dalila cayo dormida, al parecer, el efecto de la cosa que le puso Jose a su plato, se había acabado. Dejando a Andres confundido

\- Eh...¿hola?

\- Bien, todos los competidores restantes. Regresen a La fogata-indico Chris mediante el altavoz.

Unos minutos después, todos los 6 competidores restantes se encontraban sentados en unos troncos

\- Bien, veo que aun siguen de pie. ¡Que bien! Ahora, que empiece la lectura

\- ¿Lectura?-pregunto Catalina.

\- Si. Esta vez veremos...

Saco un libro de su bolsillo

\- ¡La historia de la lombriz de tierra canadiense!- se aclaro la garganta, y comenzó a leer- La lombriz canadiense, es uno de los ejemplares mas exóticos de nuestras tierras...

\- Ya valió...-Ashley cayo dormida al solo escuchar el principio de la historia.

Tras varias horas después...

\- Lamentablemente, la lombriz se extinguió en estas tierras, gracias a que fueron parte de las comidas que preparo el Chef. Fin

Cerro el libro, y vio como Ezra y Black ya habían caído dormidos hace tiempo, y solo quedaban Luna, Catalina y Andres.

\- ¡¿La comidas del Chef tienen que?!-dijo Andres, aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Luna no aguanto mas, y cayo al suelo dormida. Recibiendo la descarga poco después

\- Lo siento Catalina...-se disculpo la chica, antes de irse.

Catalina ya estaba a punto de dormirse, al igual que Andres, quien ya estaba prácticamente muerto.

\- Ah, ya que...

Finalmente se rindió, y cayo dormida.

\- ¡Los ganadores del desafió son el equipo Pez Espada!

Andres cayo de cara al suelo, sin festejar ni nada por el estilo.

Unas horas después de todo lo ocurrido, los integrantes del equipo Halcones se encontraba, en su gran mayoría, sentados en La fogata, esperando la eliminación

\- ¿No falta alguien?-pregunto Cybil, viendo que solo estaban 8 personas en La fogata.

\- ¡NO! ¡QUIERO VOLVER!-se escuchaban los gritos de Sewell, quien era traído por el Chef a la fuerza- ¡QUIERO VOLVER AL PARAÍSO!

El Chef lo lanzo a un asiento, amenazándolo con su cucharon de madera si pensaba en irse de ahí. Para después tomar la bandeja de malvaviscos.

\- Bien, ya estamos todos listos para la eliminación. El primero en salvarse es...Luna

El Chef lanzo un malvavisco hacia Luna, quien lo atrapo, suspirando de alivio.

\- El siguiente en salvarse es...Catalina

El Chef le lanzo el malvavisco, y ella lo atrapo desinteresada.

\- El siguiente en salvarse es...Ezra

El Chef lanzo el malvavisco, Ezra lo atrapo, y vio como Luna levanto la mano para chocarlas. Suspiro un poco fastidiado y choco la mano con ella

\- Los siguientes en salvarse es...Cybil y Trisha

El Chef les lanzo los malvaviscos, Trisha atrapo el suyo al igual que Cybil, pero ella noto como Trisha se le quedaba viendo, y finalmente le dio su malvavisco y Trisha comenzó a comerlo

\- Los siguientes en salvarse son...Serena y Uriel

El Chef lanzo los malvaviscos, ellos lo atraparon, y Uriel la abrazo muy feliz y aliviado a la vez. Pero ella lo alejo con la mano

\- Oh, lo siento. Fue la emoción, jeje-se disculpo Uriel.

Jose y Sewell veían el ultimo malvavisco, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, y Chris saco el papelito del buzón, el cual, indicaba quien se iba a ir de la competencia.

_Confesionario_

Catalina- Oigan, él mismo se puso al descubierto. Yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Bye bye Jose

Cybil- La verdad, no se quien se deba de ir. Yo vote para que Serena se fuera-se cruzo de brazos- Esa chica debió de irse desde el primer desafió, solo porque Uriel hace todo por ella, no la toman en cuenta los demás-suspira- Ese chico tendrá serios problemas si sigue manteniendola en la competencia

_Fin del confesionario_

\- El ultimo malvavisco es para...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡JOSE!

El Chef lanzo el ultimo malvavisco, y Jose lo atrapo, suspirando de alivio

\- No puede ser...-Sewell se cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- Lo siento viejo, tienes que irte-Chris le hizo una seña a El Chef, quien acompaño a Sewell hacia el barco.

\- Y bien, este es el final de este desafió. El equipo a tenido una baja mas, y están en desventaja, ¿Podrán igualar la balanza? ¿O seguirán cayendo ante la superioridad del equipo Pez Espada? Lo descubriremos luego en Total Drama: El Regreso...

_L- ¡HOHOHOLA CHICOS! ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo a todo power de ganas para seguir haciendo esta gran historia! Estoy muy emocionado de seguir aquí, la verdad tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero se que podre seguir dando la calidad que este mequetrefe de Sable no pudo darles en este capitulo y ademas de que si ven una falta de ortografía...culpenlo a él_

_S- No les di comedia, ¡pero el Drama que tú no les pudiste dar a ellos yo se los di a cantaros! mal agradecido..._

_L- Jajajajaja, okey. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben que si quieren ver trabajos de este sitio, pueden checar el username de mi colega que promete traer mas trabajos de este tipo. Yo solo soy un comediante xD ¡Nos vemos y hasta la próxima, chau!_


	8. Aviso Importante hormiguero

Hola amigos, ¿cómo están?

Sí...la última vez que actualice mi perfil fue a principios del 2015...y lo siento...realmente lo siento.

Estuve ocupado no solo por temas de universidad, sino que tuve que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo debido a temas personales. Y olvide por completo que tenía fanfics que actualizar...amigos con los cuales hablar en ésta página...

En fin, olvide muchas cosas. Sin embargo *tambores* he decidido venir hacia acá para terminar al menos algo de lo que deje olvidado. No obstante, me será difícil decidir que debo de terminar: si la primera serie (a la cual le tengo MUCHO cariño) o a la segunda.

Me gustaría saber su opinión, por favor. O incluso podría comenzar con una nueva (PERO ÉSTA SÍ LA TERMINO :D)

Dejen sus reviews, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo les traeré la respuesta a todo esto (Chan chan chan...)

To be continued...


End file.
